The Household of Infinity
by Leon Kirigaya
Summary: With her Household lost Ophis decides to go out in search for an apprentice that can give her assistance. When she finally comes across him her whole endeavor begins and she sets out to bring back what was once one of the strongest households out there. The House of Infinite.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's up? I've been real busy and had a few things to post, right now I'm here with a new story for you. For this fic though, I'm working with someone that requested me to make these ideas of his real. He is Heero Yuy009. He gave me the base ideas and the rest is me. This is a crossover between High School DxD and Naruto Shippuden.

Also I do not own either of the two anime or their characters.

Now then, here we go.

 **The Household of Infinite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The encounter and proposal**

Long ago there were a number of families that resided in the underworld, some of these households went by ancient names passed down through generation to generation. The house of Gremory, The household of Sitri, The household of Bael, The house of Astoroth and much more. This race which hailed from the underworld are known as Devils. But they weren't the only ones, other races also existed. The Angels that hailed from heaven and ruled the skies, and the Fallen Angels that had fallen from grace and hail from their own world.

At a point in time a cataclysmic war broke out between the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils, the war left each side greatly wounded and a large amount of the Underworld Families were lost. This left only 72 great Households, now known as the 72 Pillars. The house of Gremory, Sitri, Bael and Astoroth included.

The Four Great Satans of the Underworld also died, and another four were chosen to take their place. Sirzechs Gremory of the Gremory family took on the role as Lucifer, making his name Sirzechs Lucifer. A member of the Sitri household, Serafall Sitri, took place as another Great Satan Leviathan. Making her Serafall Leviathan. And two others that were worthy of the titles entrusted.

There was also another great household that was lost in the war, but a lot of people simply forgot about them as they didn't make much of an impression during the early days before the war.

At a desolate area of the underworld where absolutely no life thrives, we come across a high cliff with someone standing at the edge. A short young looking girl stood overlooking the vast land of only rock and rubble for miles on end. She had tall raven hair that reached her lower back and ended in streaks. She had pale skin and wore dark Lolita style clothes. And dark, wide pupiled eyes looked on emotionlessly.

"I swear on my name, I will bring you back. My household."

This young girl was truly the leader of the household, and if she had been there during the war then she would have led them to victory, she is an extremely powerful being that knows no equal. But unfortunately she had not been present. It was truly tragic, she felt horrible inside, it was up to her to be there for her household and she had not been.

If only she had been there then she could have been great help…. She stopped her thoughts and moved them to the back of her mind as she sensed a presence nearby.

A tall young man appeared behind her and looked around for a moment, then he let his gaze land on her back. "You know, standing out here and staring about aimlessly like this won't do you any good. If 'that' is what you want then you know what you must do."

She answered without looking back at him, "I know that, Vali. I will indeed get to it as soon as possible. Is everything ready?"

He grunted in answering. She nodded and turned around to walk towards him. "Then I'll be going. You can go back to that man's side if you want. I will call for you when the time comes."

He chuckled, "You sound almost jealous about it."

She gave him a blank look, not willing to humor him.

"Well you already know that I only stay by his side at times to get close to the ones he is involved with. As long as I keep that up then I will get what I want with less effort. And besides, his company isn't bad."

She nodded, "I know, he and I were very close friends a long time ago. I myself had stayed by his side for a time until I got bored with this world and went back to my world. Which has now been…."

For the first time ever, Vali saw the young girl show an emotion that is very rare for her. Anger.

Wary of the massive amount of energy she has within her, he took a step back, just in case. "Calm down. You shouldn't think about that because you know it will only anger you."

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I wasn't being jealous by the way, but you know I enjoy your company Vali. It's time I get going to that other realm. I'll see you soon."

With a snap of her fingers, a rip in time and space occurred. Within it was a kaleidoscope of blue an white. She stepped in and it snapped shut behind her.

Vali stood there in silence for a moment, running a hand through his silver hair he exhaled. "Well I'll see you when the time comes."

His entire body turned to blue light and he shot off to the skies in the form of, almost like electricity, and went away at great speeds.

 **Two months later**

In another world, dimensions away from the underworld, we come to a large village surrounded by forestry all around. This village is known as Konohagakure, otherwise known as the village hidden within the leaves. The villagers could be seen walking around going about their daily activities and such. A young man with dark hair cut short and held in a ponytail was walking along with a bored look on his face. Dressed in his normal attire; dark ninja pants and a jacket, this is Shikamaru Nara. An average shinobi who doesn't like to do much and is quite lazy.

Now a days things have gotten pretty boring, the war with that tyrant Madara had been over for a month now and the village was still in the process of rebuilding. A lot was lost and Shikamaru often found himself mourning slightly over his father. Shikaku Nara, had been one of the few who didn't make it. He died in action and was honored greatly for his efforts. But Shikamaru knew better than to live only in the past and walk around depressed, instead he chose to look towards the future. After the mess, Lady Tsunade had stepped down and Kakashi was promoted to Hokage. Shikamaru figured that was mainly because Naruto was still just a teenager and way too inexperienced. He had been the one to fight off Madara, and that horrible woman kaguya, after all. With help from Sasuke of course.

Considering these facts he was sure Tsunade would highly recommend the young blond, but not yet. He needed to grow a bit more first. So for the time being Kakashi would take the reins in her stead. Where Naruto was, he wasn't sure, the kid had been disappearing almost every day now and only came back at night. Normally exhausted and a little dirty. Obviously the boy must have been going out to train and get stronger.

As for the other hero, Sasuke, he had been gone for a few days now. To where one might wonder, but who knows, Shikamaru had always wondered about the guy. Oh well, it was his choice to do things however he wanted. Right now Shikamaru had other things on his mind. Like playing a nice game of chess. It was a board game one of the old guys came up with one day and it was very interesting and fun to play. Like Shogi, the game focused on patience and strategizing.

Oh how he loved a good strategy game, he was one of the best at it and people would often opt to play with him, well unless they weren't afraid of losing. He had a total of twenty wins and zero loses. A confident smile came to his lips, oh yeah, it was time to make that twenty one wins. There was something that had been on his mind other than that though, he had been hearing about someone that wasn't from the leaf village that had been hanging out around there in the day. Most likely a traveler who decided to stop by for a while, anyway people talked a lot about this person, that they were amazing at the game and hadn't lost yet. Today Shikamaru was intending to beat this person.

Stepping into the bar that was built for a hangout area and a place they played chess, he looked down the row where a few tables with chess boards laid out for whoever wanted to play felt free to sit an go ahead. Looking to the back, he saw a young girl sitting at a table by herself. She looked odd to him, dressed way differently than everyone else he had seen, even travelers. Dark hair, dark almost emotionless eyes, she looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. I wonder who she is. Could she be? No way, she looks way too young to be the one they've been talking about. Shikamaru wondered if she was the one, but dismissed the thought.

Two guys were off to the side and saw Shikamaru walk in, instantly the one on the right got a smile on his face.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Come over here for a sec."

Walking over he stopped in front of the guy, "What's up?"

He put one hand on the teens shoulder and talked in a hushed tone, "You see that little girl down there? She's the one everybody's been talking about."

"You're kidding right? That's really her?"

Nodding to him in confirmation, Shikamaru took another look at her. Taking notice of how no one attempted to approach her to take her on.

"It's really that kid huh…" he trailed.

The guy nodded again. "Yeah, man. My friend here just lost to her, and he's pretty good."

Shikamaru chuckled. So she's the big bad chess master huh. Well, I think it's time to change that. "Alright guys, leave it to me."

Walking forward, he could hear the chuckles behind him and some pep talk like, "Oh yeah, the real master's gonna take down another"

As he continued walking towards here, she took notice and he could swear she smiled a little. As he took a seat, he greeted her.

"I hope you don't mind if I take this seat. How about a game?"

She was quiet for a moment, as if weighing her decision.

She nodded finally, "Alright, let's begin then."

Shikamaru noted her voice sounded like a thirteen or fourteen year old, but with a slight touch of maturity lying within.

Nodding Shikamaru took a look at the board, smiling at the wooden pieces. The knight piece, rook, bishop, king, queen and his pawns up front. The same old guy who created the game named all the pieces as well, even made a small hand book with the names of the pieces, rules of the games and all that. He looked back up at her, expectantly.

She smiled at him, "Oh no, you can take the first move. I insist."

Grunting in agreement, Shikamaru took hold of his knight, and moved it out front.

The girl smiled and took hold of a pawn. And so the game begins…. She thought to herself.

It was almost three hours after they begun, and they were still at it. People started gathering around to watch their ace at this game, Shikamaru, who seemed to be struggling with this game. Most of his pieces were off to the side on the girls left, and most of hers were also on Shikamaru's left. At this point, he only had one of his knights, a rook and his king left. While the girl had both her knights, one bishop and both her king and queen pieces.

'Damn, she way better than I thought. After so long and I haven't even gotten close to putting her in check.' Shikamaru thought. This was taking a while, and as it was he was getting nowhere. Taking her rooks, and one of her bishops had been slightly easy enough, but it was nearly impossible trying to get her queen and also to try and put her in check let alone get checkmate.

Looking up at her he wondered if she was even trying at all, her face held a very calm expression. As if she actually let him take some of her pieces all together and was just playing around. For the first time in a long while, Shikamaru felt frustrated.

'This wasn't as hard as I was expecting. But still I have to give him credit, my efforts of trying to get checkmate were avoided rather skillfully on his part. Sacrificing some of his pieces to stop me.' Nodding to herself slightly after looking at him again. She made her decision.

'And now it's time for me to end this little game of ours.'

Taking one of her knights she moved it up two spaces then moved it to the right. Putting it right in front of his king. Shikamaru saw that and moved it back one space. Now the girl moved her queen piece out to the left of his king.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes a bit, his king was now in check and that wasn't good. He moved it back again putting it at the back of the board. The girl took hold of her next knight and put it to the edge of his side of the board. Since it was near the end anyway. Shikamaru smiled just a bit at this, his remaining rook was right at the back of the board.

Perfect.

Taking it, he moved it right down and claimed her knight. Looking back up at her, waiting for her to take her move. He was surprised when she smiled at him, making him feel wary as if he had thought he had his opponent but actually fell for a trap that was set. As he watched, she took hold of her queen and moved it right where she wanted it to go to the left. And that was it.

Shikamaru, let out a breath he had been holding. 'Damn' he thought. The girl smiled again, then said that dreadful word that Shikamaru thought HE would be saying at the end.

"Check. Mate."

Everyone around gasped, their ace had lost, it seemed like the impossible came true. He had never ever lost before, and then this little girl took him and made it look easy. Shikamaru looked a bit disappointed, disappointed in himself for losing. And to a little girl too!

After a moment he smiled, chuckled and then looked up at her again. "Well, you beat me. That was a good game, I hope we can play again sometime." He held out his hand to her, offering a courteous hand shake.

She took it. And shook.

"Of course, it would be interesting to say the least." Letting go of her hand Shikamaru stand to leave but was stopped by the girl.

"Hold on, would you mind if I had a word with you outside? Just for a minute." She stood and gestured to the door.

He didn't answer right away, wondering why she would want to have a chat. "Well I don't see why not."

She nodded and walked ahead of him, leaving the bar and making a right she continued. The teen following close behind.

She spoke without looking back at him, "Actually, I would prefer if we could go somewhere more private to talk. Would that be too much trouble for you?"

This made Shikamaru narrow his eyes a bit, why would she want to talk to him in private? She couldn't possibly be? No that can't be it, he hoped at least.

"Why would that be?"

She stopped her stride and turned to face him, "Because what I am about to tell you will be for your ears only. No one else needs to know, so would you mind coming with me?"

He thought for a few moments and nodded, "Sure. Let's go then."

Satisfied she turned and, to Shikamaru's surprise, leaped off the ground with a slight spring to her feet. Shaking it off he followed quickly, they hoped around for a bit and finally landed outside the village walls. Now they were outside the forest a little ways away from the village, not too far but far enough. Shikamaru watched as the girl walked out a little bit and stopped, she looked around and then closed her eyes. After a minute she nodded, looking content.

Turning to him she grunted, "I was just checking to see if anybody was nearby. It's just us, now then, let me get straight to it-"

Before she could finish Shikamaru cut her off, "Hold on, before you get into that, I wanna know who you are. So out with it."

She nodded again, "I was going to get to that eventually. My name is Ophis. Ophis infinite."

Shikamaru played around with the name in his head a little, it was kind of weird in a way to the sound of it. But something made him wonder about the infinite part.

"Well. Alright, I'm Shikamaru Nara."

She nodded once again, she's really been doing it a lot. "Ok now that that it out of the way. Shikamaru. I've been keeping an eye on you for a few days since I got here and saw you, the very instant I laid eyes on you I felt intrigued. Then I saw how well you played chess with the ones in the village. That is why I started to play myself and become… popular I guess, yes that works. I knew that if I did that then people would start talking about me, and thus you would have heard and get interested in playing a game with me. When you walked in I wasn't surprised, then seeing those two talking to you I knew you would be challenging me right after."

Seeing that he was listening intently, she continued.

"Take a look at this." She reached in one of her small pockets and took out a chess piece, presenting it to him, Shikamaru noticed it was a king piece but it was nothing like the ones they had. This one was white from top to bottom with a strip of blue close to the top and a few lines, looking like mesh, around the middle that glowed with blue. Taking a closer look he noted, the entire chess piece glowed with a ghostly white and seemed to radiate power.

"This is called an evil piece, much like your chess pieces but it is far more complex and contains a vast amount of power. With this, you can have the abilities of a king of your peerage and-"

She stopped herself suddenly, noticing the confused look on his face.

"I apologize, I think I was just getting ahead of myself. The main point to this is, I want you to come with me to the underworld. But before you will have to-"

Shikamaru cut her off, "Hold on a minute, what do you mean underworld? And what's all this stuff about evil piece and it containing vast amounts of power?"

Ophis stood there for a moment, weighing her answer before speaking. "Since this will be rather hard for you to grasp. I will try to explain to you however I can so you will understand. Shikamaru Nara I need your help, I am trying to bring back my household which was lost in the last war that took place a few years ago. This is something that is very important to me and will take a lot of explaining. So I will start from the beginning."

He was about to protest but she silenced him with a glare. Rolling his eyes and nodding with a grunt she began as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. Ophis began explaining to him about the three way war and also about the three races, her house hold, and what was currently going on in the underworld.

Shikamaru remained silent through the whole thing, taking it in and trying to get a grasp on all this info, it baffled him at a few points but after seeing what something like Madara and Kaguya were capable of and the feats Naruto and Sasuke could accomplish, he decided that all this was very possible.

He scratched his head and looked up for a bit, "This is a lot to take in. However, I can't be completely sure this is all true. I mean it sounds a little farfetched to me."

Ophis shook her head and sighed, "I didn't expect you to believe me right away. But I am telling the truth, what I told you really happened and a lot of people died. From all three factions including the person I put in the position to overlook and protect my household. But…" She sighed again as she started thinking about the loss of her household once more. "I truly regret not being there…"

At this Shikamaru actually felt bad for her. He was hardly one to be sympathetic, unless for the right people and or situation, but somehow that's how he felt for her. There was something else stirring inside him as well, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Ok so, say I believe you, how does all this concern me?"

She thought about her answer carefully. If she wanted his help she has to make some kind of break through with him. "I didn't spend a number of days keeping tabs on you for nothing. As I said before, the moment I saw you I knew you could be of great help to me. There was hearing about how well you played chess so I decided to play the game a bit and get people to talk about me, as I already said, and then there was the game we had not too long ago. Most of the others I claimed victory against never stood a chance, they fell for every trick and pretend capture of my pieces that I 'let' them capture. It was nothing more than child's play to beat them. But with you… you gave me a bit of a challenge. You didn't fall for every ploy and kept your king safe from me for a good while until I won. By giving me a challenge in a game such as that one, you showed me just how good you can be at strategizing and at being patient. It also showed your intelligence to an extent, the extent required for a game of chess that is."

Shikamaru picked up on where she was getting at with this, "Uh-huh. So if I have this right, you were looking for someone to help you with this whole endeavor of yours?"

She nodded and he went again, "Then when you saw me for the first time you had a feeling that I would be the one and then the chess game closed the deal for you. Right?"

"Yes. That's correct."

He grunted and stroked his chin in thought, then another thing came back to him. That chess piece.

He pointed at the item she still held in her hand. "Now then, what is to be done about that chess piece, you said that it is more complex than our regular pieces and that it also holds a lot of power. My next question is, how does it involve me? How does it line things up, because the way you talked about it made it seem like an important asset?"

She nodded approvingly at this, "Good question. This King Class Evil piece involves you because you are a mere human. And to enter the underworld you will need to be reincarnated as a Devil."

This caught Shikamaru off guard. She just said reincarnated, as a Devil… that just sounded wrong to him. Why would she want to do that? He understood resurrection and reanimation, but those two were slightly different in how it was done by shinobi. Resurrection would be simply bringing back a dead person to life. While reanimation, as done by their kind, would use a human body as vessel for the soul that would be transferred to it. That soul would then become bound by 'chains' to whoever performed the forbidden technique.

And he also understood reincarnation. But to be reincarnated as a Devil? That just didn't sound right… or even possible. But then again she did mention there was a race that hailed from the underworld called Devils, so that must be what she was talking about. But still, is that possible?

He scratched his head and gave her an expectant look. "I need you to explain that one further for me."

She raised her head as if she felt proud by what he just said, "I expected that. Well, as I told you before, there are races called Devils that live in the underworld. They are as normal as any other being can be but of course with differences. Devils are strong, very much so. And may have certain things you may notice about their appearance. Some look exactly like humans while others look more mythological. All Devils also have bat like wings which they can use to fly as they please. Do you understand so far?"

He nodded and she continued.

"Good. Now we go back to the Evil piece here. This little item can be used to reincarnate you as a Devil. There is this man living in the underworld, one of the current Four Great Satans, who creates these. The Devils all seem to think he is the only one that can create them, but I can as well. I have a number of them with me in my pocket dimensional storage."

She stopped as she realized she might be saying too much again and the young man might be having trouble processing it all. But to her surprise he seemed to understand.

"I think I get it. So with that king chess piece, you can reincarnate me as a Devil?"

She nodded, "Yes, and then you can freely travel to the underworld. There are also a lot more perks that come with it."

"But, wouldn't that make me… well you know. Dead?"

She shook her head and raised a finger, "Not exactly. Being reincarnated as a Devil would change a lot of things about your body but you will still be very much alive. However, and this is one of the many perks that come along, your life span would be greatly increased."

Nodding he asked the question that kept coming back to him, "So it will still be possible for me to die?"

She nodded again.

"Yes… but I will never let that happen."

For a moment Shikamaru felt that he could put trust in her. In an instant she went from casual and stoic to completely serious. It was obvious she took his life into great consideration.

Her mood changed again, going to something more casual with something else to it. "Now onto the question I've been waiting to ask. I've thought about it and I have made my decision." She put both her hands to her sides and took a short breath. "Shikamaru Nara. I hereby request your assistance in rebuilding my lost household. And I also request your companionship for what I hope to be an eternity."

The young shinobi remained quiet for a minute which felt like an hour to both. He wasn't sure what to do. He really felt like he could go along with this, but he was too attached to this place to leave for whatever reason. The leaf village was his home, he was born here, raised here, and has fought to protect here… his home.

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm too attached to this place and I don't feel like I could leave just like that."

In an instant her mood changed again. She looked sad and almost remorseful. "I had a feeling you would be that way. That is too bad, you would have been excellent under my wing. I could, with your help, bring back my precious household to its former glory."

Shikamaru sighed, he was having an internal battle with this. "I just don't know about it… I'm sure I'd be allowed but… I still want to be here always."

Ophis gained some hope at hearing him try to consider her proposal. "Alright how about this. Take some time and think about it. I will not rush you or constantly berate you twenty four seven."

He didn't answer right away, deep in thought. After what seemed like forever he nodded, "Yeah, I need some time to think about this, there is no guaranty but I would like to give it a chance to think about."

She smiled slightly at this, "Thank you for choosing to consider my proposal. I will be leaving you to it then. Take as long as you want and when you have made your decision, just come back to this spot and call my name once. I will hear you and be here to hear your answer. Until then, Shikamaru."

With that she turned around and walked off into the forests, then she faded away as if she were a mere spirit. Shikamaru started towards the village, he hadn't lied when he said he was going to give it some thought, he had meant it. Now he would just take his time and think this through thoroughly.

He was still having second thoughts and maybe wouldn't really consider it…

…but maybe. Just maybe he could consider it and accept Ophis' proposal.

And with that the first chapter here is done. Kinda short but I'll definitely make the others longer. Now then, I have a few things I want you to be aware of here. Ophis will not be the same as she is in cannon. She will show more emotion when the situation calls for it and she will have a better sense of humor. Also I made it so that she can create Evil pieces like Ajuka Beelzebub, her's are white with… well yea how a describe the chess piece in the chapter. She will also care greatly for a certain person… who? Well that is obvious, who was she speaking with for the majority of the chapter?

I will also be changing Shikamaru's personality to suit how I want it and for the story. This will be rated M for strong and intense adult content. You all know what those could be.

Also for those who are wondering…

No, this fic will not include Naruto or Sasuke. Strictly DxD, and it will not involve MOST, but a select FEW of the Naruto world.

Ummm… oh yeah. I have made a few changes to the clothes Ophis wears. For my fic her Lolita style of dressing is still used, but her main outfit will be reduced of the white shorts she wears and replaced by black tights instead. The tights end at her ankles and the shoes she wears from cannon will be kept. Unless I have her change. Also I will be adding a white blouse to her main outfit, think the white blouse Erza of Fairy Tail wears but minus the blue ribbon and add Ophis' pink ribbon. Lastly her hair piece and that little cloak she wears will both be kept. That will be all.

Anyway thanks for reading. You guys are all great. Have a wonderful day!

Or night… depending on what time you get to reading this little new fic of mine.


	2. One Step Closer

Hello my lovely readers, I am here again with another chapter for the fic. There will be an author's note at the end to address a few things, now let's get to it.

* * *

 **One step closer**

* * *

It has been about four days since Shikamaru's initial meeting with Ophis and the proposal she made. Since then Shikamaru has thought about it when he had nothing else doing and he honestly has a feeling he should go ahead and accept. But there is just one problem…

…His home.

He lived here all his life and he wouldn't want to have it any other way. Is it really okay to just leave? And with some girl he only just met?

He didn't think so. Who knew what she really wanted, she could have lied to him for all he knows. But still, he really felt like he could trust her, he detected no signs of deceit when they spoke four days ago. But that could have been hidden. However, she seemed sincere and was only just looking for someone to assist her with something that seemed very important to her.

Right now he had nothing much to do so he was just taking a walk through the village, putting his thoughts on hold her turned towards the source of the voice that called to him.

"Hey. Shikamaru, what's up?"

It's the current Hokage actually.

He looked at him for a second, then glanced towards the Hokage tower in the distance. "Aren't you supposed to be at your office?"

He didn't answer right away, and Shikamaru took notice.

"Well I'm kinda free at the moment so I decided to take a walk."

He turned to Kakashi and gave him a neutral look, "Really?"

"Of course."

He grunted, "That's weird cause' I thought you had paper work to fill out. Kakashi. That's what Shizune told me when I saw her a few minutes ago at least. And you aren't one to finish that on the fly so…"

Kakashi started to sweat a little, he put on his little trade mark smile and rubbed the back of his head. "What are you talking about? That's nonsense I am absolutely free right now."

Shikamaru didn't answer, he just stared at him.

"What?"

Before he could answer a screaming woman could be heard coming from a little ways from them. It was feminine and she seemed to be shouting a name…

"KAKASHI!"

Before they even saw who it was Kakashi paled. Then looking closer down the street the person could be seen speeding towards them like mad. It was Shizune.

Kakashi swallowed, "O-oh. Well uh, I'll be going now Shikamaru. Have a good one."

And with that Kakashi took off on high speed disappearing in an instant. Shizune didn't even stop to say hi to Shikamaru she just kept speeding past him and screaming, "GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE PAPER WORK TO DO!"

With the noise fading as she went farther away Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "He's lucky Tsunade isn't the one chasing after him."

Starting back up the street Shikamaru resumed his thinking.

 _What to do? He thought. I could just tell her I don't accept and carry on like I hadn't met her, that's definitely an option. It all sounds like a drag after all. But, then again…_

Ophis' face came to mind, the face she made when she told him about how her household had fallen in the war. The look on her face was pure regret and sadness. Seeing that at the time made him want to go with her, and remembering it now is having the same effect. He wants to help her, he really feels like he does. So then…

He sighed again, "I'll take more time to think on this…"

The sun was setting and now covering the village in its orange glow. Shikamaru decided to call it a night and head home for now, he'd most likely feel like going out again later.

Standing on a roof top two buildings away, was Ophis. Her expression neutral as usual.

 _Just how long will it take you to decide Shikamaru Nara?_ She thought. "I wonder… maybe I could make this easier and just manipulate him. No, I don't want to do that. I want him to decide on his own."

Looking at the sky, a far off look came to her face. "Just a bit longer… just a bit longer and you will be brought back."

Her body faded away after a minute, now she must be patient and wait for young Shikamaru to make his decision.

The next day came and everything went as usual Shikamaru hung out with his friends and before noon received a message from an Anbu agent to report to Kakashi. There Shikamaru received the details of a mission that he could handle. He set out and was back within four hours and then went back to report.

"Well then it looks like you had no issues, as usual."

Kakashi sat behind his desk with a huge stack of paper work to the right of him, a miniature stack sat right in front of him as well.

Shikamaru gave a nod, "It was pretty straight forward no problem."

Tsunade stood to kakashi's left, "Well as expected, this is Shikamaru after all. Now as for you don't make me come here again to find this office empty and you running around outside idling when you have work to do." She reprimanded the Kage.

"Oh come on. I was just getting some fresh air…"

She scuffed, "Yeah right. I bet you just wanted to go read that damn dirty book some more."

Kakashi chucked slyly. "Well I am a man who loves the classics you know, those ladies really know how to- AH!"

She punched him on his head. "Shut the hell up will you, that's disgusting."

"Well maybe to you…"

Clearing his throat, the young Shinobi brought the attention back to him.

"Well that's all for my report, I'll be going then."

Stepping outside and shutting the door he could hear Tsunade shouting something about Kakashi being a dirty pervert but he quickly walked off, it got annoying sometimes.

Going home to take a bath he got something to eat after wards and then went out on his balcony to sit and relax a bit. Things were moving pretty slowly as of late, with all the construction work being done and all, so half the time he didn't have a thing to do. But he already knew once that was all done things would be back in full swing.

The matter of Ophis' proposal came to mind again. He was free now so he didn't stop thinking on that. By all means he should make his decision now…

After a few hours, and falling asleep a few times, he woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He got up and went over, opening it he was met with a familiar face.

Temari.

Since the war ended the Hidden Leaf's population has increased a bit. More and more people from other villages have been coming over; some to stay permanently and some just stay for a little while. Temari was one of the few, she now basically maintains a permanent residence here as well as another place over in Suna.

Shikamaru gave a little smile. Before the recent events the two had been getting quite close. But had to put those feelings to the side due to the war. However now that it's all past they've been expressing themselves a bit more, they both cared deeply for each other and weren't unaware of it, they were both well aware.

"What's up?"

She smiled back, "Just got back from a little task and I decided to stop by, now come here."

She walked up and gave him a hug and a little peck on the cheek.

"Come on in."

They had a seat on his couch and talked a bit but then they both fell silent. Shikamaru sighed and turned to her.

"You know," he began. "I've been thinking about something for the past few days. I wanna leave the village for a little while."

Temari was a bit shocked, "Why?"

"I just… want to see about something. Someone asked me to help them and I think I want to give them a hand."

"Who is this someone?" she asked feeling like some girl got to what's hers.

He held up his hand, "I know what you're thinking and no it's not some girl that I wanna get with. It is a girl though but she simply asked for my assistance. We'd be going to the… well we'd be going somewhere far and I have no idea when I'd be back."

Temari remained quiet for a long moment as she thought about something, she doesn't like the idea but at the same time going somewhere far away sounds like a fun idea to her. She and the one she cares about would go on a little journey and get closer along the way. After a few more seconds she decided and nodded to herself.

"If that's the case then I'm coming with you." she said in a stern voice.

Shikamaru chuckled. "To be honest at one point I thought I'd ask you to come with me. You making the decision yourself makes it easier. But there is the village…"

"Hey come on," she got up and took his hands in hers. "Yes it does mean leaving our home but let's do it. I'll clear things with Gaara and Konkuro so I can come. It sounds like a good idea."

"Well alright then. Am gonna head to the Hokage's office see you in a bit."

Getting up he grabbed his jacket, strapped on his sandals and headed out while Temari went to have a talk with Gaara, it was convenient that he was currently in the village as well. Arriving at the Hokage tower Shikamaru made his way upstairs and knocked on the door. Hearing a come in he opened it and walked in. Finding all present, Shizune also there this time. She and Tsunade were to one side discussing something,

Kakashi acknowledged him first, "What's up?"

"Well there's something I wanna talk to you about, both you and Tsunade-sama."

Hearing the 'sama' at the end of her name she looked up, "Hey you don't have to use that one with me, well not always at least."

"He said he has something to talk to the two of us about."

She started towards the desk, "That so? So what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at them seriously. "I wanna leave the leaf village for a while."

This caught all three of them off guard. And Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"Well why is that?"

Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest, "Well I uh… I want to go out and do some stuff. You know travel for a bit and also do some training."

Tsunade spoke next, "But why all of a sudden though?"

"Actually to be honest I've been thinking on this for quite some time now. I made my decision a few minutes ago."

Kakashi looked deep in thought, "I see. Well this doesn't really surprise me."

Tsunade looked to him, "Really? How come?"

The silver haired Kage got up and walked to the windows behind his desk.

"Well look at it in Naruto and Sasuke's case. Naruto is gone most of the time and no one has to ask to know that he's been training, training and making himself stronger for when I step down and he takes the reins. As for Sasuke it's the same. He is training for when he becomes the leader of the Uchiha. After he rebuilds of course."

He stopped for a moment, thinking hard on something and smiling to himself. After a bit he continued.

"Now in Shikamaru's case he wants to do the same in order to mature in that sense, if I can put it that way… and also to become stronger so that when Naruto is the man in charge Shikamaru can be the strong, reliable assistant and advisor he wants to be. Am I right?"

The question was directed at the teen even though Kakashi hadn't turned around.

Shikamaru wasn't surprised, he had a hunch Kakashi would understand him right away, and while he decided to leave for a different reason at this moment, it wasn't as if it was all false, some of what Kakashi said was true on his end. He does want to become stronger so that when that time comes he will be ready to have his friend's back for whatever. And going away with Ophis is a way to do that.

After all, she did mention that thing about resurrecting him with the Evil Piece. And that it would make him a Devil and in turn make him far stronger than an ordinary human, even enhanced humans like them. Shinobi. From what Ophis told him he figured out becoming a Devil would push his body past the limits of human standards.

All the more reason for him to go with Ophis to the underworld.

"Yep That's about it. Temari will be coming with me also."

Tsunade piped up, "Well that part doesn't surprise me. I can tell she's got the hots for ya. Isn't that right?"

Shikamaru blushed a bit, Shizune stepped in then.

"Tsunade-sama you don't have to state the obvious like that, we all know."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well I think we can give this one an OK. Don't you agree Tsunade?"

She nodded, "I don't see why not. This is good for both you and Temari, you have your reason and she has hers. Though I think she's most likely tagging along to get her fix of her Shikamaru whenever she wants."

The young man sighed, "Knock it off will ya? Anyway I got the go ahead right?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. I'll get on it and make it a temporary leave. That should take care of any questions. As for the others, what will you do?"

"I'll talk to 'em tomorrow. Let them know I'm leaving."

####

"And that's your reason?"

Gaara asked his sister after listening intently to her about leaving with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I really wanna do this and I don't need to tell you what's motivating me, you know well enough."

He nodded, "I do, and I think its fine. I'll just need to find someone to fill your spot for the time being. How long will this be?"

"Not sure but we might be gone for a long while though."

He rubbed his chin. "I see. Well I'm giving you the OK. How about you?"

"It's cool," Konkuro answered. "I don't see any problems."

She smiled, "You guys are the best. Am gonna let Shikamaru know, I'll see you later."

Walking up the stairs to his apartment she bumped into him coming down.

"Hey so how'd it go?"

"All good. You?"

He nodded, "Kakashi gave me the OK. Now I just want to see the others and let them know about this."

"Yeah I was thinking the same."

They both walked around until they found the first Choji, him being the easiest as they found him at a food place. Then after a bit they found the rest and came together in the park. All was present except for Sasuke of course.

"So that's it."

Shikamaru summed it all up and waited for the series of various responses. His team understood, and so did the others.

"This is Kinda out of the blue though." Naruto said.

And the others agreed.

Shikamaru waved them off, "Come on guys, I thought you got it."

"Oh we do. But it won't be the same without ya man." Said Kiba.

"True."

"Yeah."

"I agree."

Came the others.

He smiled at them. "I know guys. I know… but anyway this is my decision."

"And we support you all the way."

"Yep."

"Definitely."

He turned to Temari, "Told ya they'd understand."

She shrugged, "I had my doubts. I mean it's them after all."

After a bit of talking and laughing everyone split up, Shikamaru went back to his place to pack a few things. He already figured out the underworld wasn't going to be what you would normally think it would be. Usually when one heard 'underworld' one would think a lot of hell fire, pits of lava and shit like that. But he knew this underworld would be different, hell it might even be l a lot like this place.

So he packed a couple stuff he felt he wanted to take along, things to remember this place by and a few clothes. Over at her place Temari did the same. Then she came over and finished with a few more.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her, "You really gotta take all this?"

"Yep."

He sighed again, women. They always go overboard with this sort of thing.

####

Next day everyone got up early to meet up and spend some time together, Shikamaru had suggested they do this as he'll be leaving and they'll all miss each other. So after that was done they met up at the gate to see the two off.

"You know you guys didn't have to do this. I hate these sort of things."

Tenten pinched him, "Don't be such a wet blanket. We have to see you off and wish you the best."

After byes were said and hugs were given, particularly a joke crying Ino who carried on about how she's gonna miss them. They walked up to Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Well this is it. Later and stuff."

"You're such a downer, can't you be more enthusiastic about this?"

"Oh leave 'em alone." Kakashi said. "Don't get in trouble kid, I mean, young man. And you too."

Temari smirked, "Oh we'll be fine." She turned to Shikamaru. "Well then?"

"Yeah let's get the heck out of here, I hate these sort of things."

They all laughed as he said that, he might be saying so but they all knew he means nothing by it and he truly appreciates it. As he and Temari walked off he raised his right arm to give a wave bye without looking back.

They both blushed a bit as Tsunade decided to embarrass them a little more.

"Make sure when you guys come back there's a little Shikamaru with you!"

Temari felt like blowing her away with her fan, "Jeez does she have to be so…"

Shikamaru just laughed after a moment. _This is her way of saying 'I wish you good luck' I guess_.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a stop at the place Shikamaru spoke to Ophis.

He stopped to look around. "Here it is. We'll meet up with her here."

"The one you told me about? Ummm, something-or-other Infinite?" Temari asked.

"That's the one. Now then, Ophis." He called out and after a moment she showed herself.

"I see you've made your decision, if that pack on your back is any indication." She turned to Temari. "Oh? Who's this?"

"This is Temari. I've decided if I'm going I want to take her with me."

"A special person to you then. I hadn't intended to take two with me but it's okay I guess. I just hope she's ready for this."

Temari gave a grunt, "Oh don't worry about me. So how will we do this exactly, Shikamaru told me what you said to him but I'm a bit skeptical."

"Before we get to that I'll be taking you two elsewhere. I don't want to do this here, take my hands."

She held out both her hands and Shikamaru took the left while Temari took the right. Their world seem to fade away as Ophis teleported them to a spot further away from the Hidden Leaf, up in the mountains.

"That's better. We're still in your world but I just took us away from that spot. Now then."

She opened up space and made her portal, Shikamaru and Temari hummed as they looked at the swirling colors inside.

"Well that's interesting. A form of teleportation I take it?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes. A portal I made by distorting space, making an opening with my magic and connecting two dimensions. Basically a dimensional doorway." She explained. "Don't be afraid you'll be fine, go ahead and step in."

The two did as they were told, stepping in they both felt dizzy and light headed. After Ophis followed the portal snapped shut behind her. Then suddenly everything sort of spun and the next thing they knew their surroundings changed. They found themselves in a large living room, at the front of the room was a wide flat screen TV on the front wall, below it was a stereo system. Behind them close to the back wall was a dark colored couch. To the right was another couch, windows were behind it with cream colored curtains and next to those was a door that led to what looked like a balcony.

To the left was a single arm chair and a few inches behind it was a wide and tall entertainment center that reached the ceiling with numerous things on it such as a couple of vases, some other things that looked like souvenirs and a few books. An elegant crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. It was quite big and had a lot of small curved bulbs on it. Just below it was a circular coffee table with glass in its center, a couple remotes sat on it.

Overall with cream colored walls and a nicely tiled floor the room looked great.

"Wow." Temari muttered. "I've never seen a room like this before."

While she admired the curtains Shikamaru stood in front of the TV and hummed, "This is like those screens we would usually use during events like the Chunin exams, but it's much better looking."

Ophis interrupted Temari's ramblings about how nice things were, "If you two are done admiring come with me."

They left the living room and walked past a long table that had a number of chairs around it, a dining table, the two noted. They walked up some stairs and turned left, Ophis opened the door and they entered a room with a heavy elegant wooden desk to the back with a lamp on it and some other stuff, a few windows behind it. Same cream walls with windows to the left corner and right corner cream curtains around each. The front of the room held a wide book shelf containing a vast amount of books, some standing upright with the spine out and some others stacked on top of each other.

Two dark colored couches sat in center of the room facing each other with a rectangular coffee table between them. Another smaller chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling.

"This is the study. I'll be reincarnating you here Shikamaru. After that the choice of having me reincarnate her is up to you."

"Shikamaru told me about that last night. And to be honest the idea sounds sketchy." Temari said.

Ophis nodded, "That's understandable. But don't worry, it won't hurt."

Shikamaru spoke up. "Hold on. You said the choice is mine. Didn't you plan on reincarnating her?"

"I don't really need to. You are the one I sought out and she just came with you, she doesn't have to be reincarnated. If you want she can remain human and just stay here. We are not in the underworld just yet."

Temari folded her arms, "Not happening. I don't want to stay here while he's off in the underworld. I'll just worry. So whatever you gotta do just do it."

Ophis looked over to Shikamaru expectantly, he thought about it a second and decided he was with it. He wants Temari to be with him wherever he goes.

"It's alright, go ahead with it."

Ophis nodded, "Very well then. I sense that you're still skeptical about this so I'll perform the ritual on Shikamaru first." She said to Temari, then walked to the back part of the room. "Lay down here."

She pointed to a spot on the floor in front of her. After putting his pack down and doing what he was told, she placed a finger on his forehead. "Now this will be a little dangerous for you but no matter what you have to fight back and then let the light guide you okay? I am not entirely sure how it will be because it varies from person to person, but you will definitely have to fight something."

He nodded in understanding.

Shikamaru then fell unconscious. Ophis took the king piece from her pocket and placed it on his chest. She stepped back a bit and held out her right hand above the piece. She closed her eyes and the piece started to glow as her purple magic circle appeared under him.

Then Ophis started muttering in a language Temari couldn't even begin to understand.

"Écho Ófis Ápeiro Me tin paroúsa sas metensarkotheí, Shikamaru Nára os diávolo. Apodechteíte to kommáti tou vasiliá kai tin epistrofí."

(Translation: "I Ophis Infinite hereby reincarnate you, Shikamaru Nara as a devil. Accept the piece of the king and return.")

During this Shikamaru's face contorted a bit. Even though he was not conscious it burned a lot and his body reacted that way. Just before Ophis finished speaking the King Evil piece sunk into his body and the area where it sunk in at his chest glowed a bit. Ophis kneeled down and opened his jacked to get a look at his chest where it glowed in a little circle.

"Why isn't he getting up? Will he be okay?" Temari asked as she dropped her stuff and drew near.

Ophis rested her hand on his chest, "He has to return from the void between life and death. That is the path of reincarnation he must take. I knew this would be hard for him but he just has to pull through and make it back to us."

Temari didn't like what she just heard, "You knew it was and yet you still did it!?"

"Please calm down. He has the will to pull through. I just know it, I have faith in him."

Temari sighed, "I do too but this just feels wrong to me…"

'Come on Shikamaru, come back to me.' Temari thought.

'You have the will to pull through. Now do it and return to me.' Ophis thought.

####

"Huh? Where the hell am I?"

Shikamaru found himself in a void of darkness, only thing he could see was himself though even that was just a bit.

"Looks like it was pulled off at least. Now then, Ophis said I would definitely have to fight something so… I wonder what the hell that will be."

Just then he started to hear sounds, it was hard to tell what they were but it sounded like screeching of some kind. It got louder and louder and he had a feeling that something was coming towards him. Then suddenly he felt something grab onto him, it didn't feel like a hand no, it felt almost ethereal. He struggled against it but more of it grabbed onto him, as he struggled more and more grabbed him.

To make things worse more of it seemed to crawl up his body from his legs, it came up to his shoulders and gripped him tightly. Soon he found himself completely wrapped up from head to toe, he continued to struggle all the while feeling a familiarity with whatever had him wrapped.

"I got a feeling I know what this is but what? Damn it. Come on Shikamaru remember what this is."

He could feel himself being pulled down, and something told him he wasn't gonna like where he would end up. So he tried to fight back, he tried as hard as he could. Then he heard them, the voices of the people with him.

"Come on Shikamaru, come back to me right now!"

He heard Temari's voice.

"I have faith in you. You can do it but you have to fight it Shikamaru. Fight against it and return to me."

And that was Ophis.

"You two… alright then. I WILL fight."

He put all his might in and with a cry and a release of his chakra he finally broke free from his bonds.

"That's it. I know what this is now. It's my shadow possession gone wild."

He was indeed right, as Ophis said it varies from person to person. Seems he has to fight against his shadow possession in his case, or rather, regain command over it.

That's when light started shining from above, illuminating his dark prison like void. He still couldn't see below him, or ahead of him for that matter, it was like he was standing on invisible ground but now he could see his shadow. It was one shadow but it looked like a wild mess of hair the way it swirled around him, almost looked like tails too.

"Well well well. Aren't you frisky? Hope you had your fun cause you're coming back under my control."

He put his hands together and formed his trademark hand sign. He focused his chakra till it started coming off of him in waves. His shadows started moving away from him as if to get away.

"Oh no you don't. Now come here!"

His chakra flared and spread out towards it, as he watched his chakra surounded both him and the shadow and begun closing in, forcing the shadow to recede. It stopped under his feet and formed his shadow like it usually would whenever he used this technique.

"… then let the light guide you okay?" Ophis' voice echoed in his head.

"Well there's the light," he said as he looked up to where the light still shined. "Now let's get the hell outa here."

He moved towards it while reaching out to it, it shined brilliantly illuminating everything until even he disappeared. Next thing Shikamaru knew he was back. Ophis and Temari looking down on him with worried faces. Temari gave a big smile while Ophis smiled only a bit as they saw that he was fully awake.

Temari dived on him and squeezed with all her might, "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Ahh come on Temari. No sweat."

"I'm glad your back. You did it."

He sat up and held his head, "My head kinda hurts though. So is it done?"

"Yes. But what happened in the void?"

"It was all dark at first, I started being grabbed all over and felt like I was being pulled down until I realized it was my shadow that was grabbing me, that's when a light started to shine above and after getting my shadow back I went straight for it."

Ophis stood up straight and folded her arms before nodding, "So how do you feel?"

"Kinda weird," he looked around himself. "My body feels sort of tingly and-"

Just then bat like wings emerged from his back, Temari stood back a bit and looked at them intrigued.

"Well that's new." He commented.

Ophis bent a bit to feel them, "This is natural. You're a devil now."

"I see. Well I guess it's done then. I also feel stronger, there's this pulsating feeling coming from within me."

He stood up and stretched a bit, but he noticed his wings were still out and closed his eyes, then they disappeared in his back again. "There. I figured I could just will them to go back in."

Temari stopped looking at him and turned to Ophis, "Alright I'm no longer skeptical. This really is real. Even though it sounded so _unreal_."

"It was all in your mind. Now then what shall we do about you? Shikamaru what would you prefer? After I show you how to, you can reincarnate her as your queen if you'd like."

"My queen? So like you said from before she would be my servant right?"

Ophis nodded, "Yes. Your servant and second in command of your peerage."

Temari folded her arms. "I don't think I like the idea of being someone's servant. Even if it is Shikamaru."

"I agree. Isn't there another option? What about a king piece can't you give her one like me?"

"Yes I could but- wait a second."

She walked up to Temari and placed her hand in the center of Temari's chest. After a moment she gave a nod but then her eyes flew open. "Wait but this is…. I see, it makes sense now. That fan is…"

Temari interrupted her, "Huh? What was that about my fan?"

She ignored the question, "Just as I thought you do have the potential to take up a king piece. You're strong enough but I would have to make a few adjustments to it. Give me a minute."

They watched as she walked over to another spot in the room and sat down, she closed her eyes and held her hands up as her magic circle appeared beneath her, it glowed brighter as she held her right hand out a bit and opened her palm. Purple energy began to emanate from her palm and flow out until it started feeding to one spot, from there a chess piece started to form.

The energy went down as the piece continued to form, a king piece identical to Shikamaru's. She moved her left hand above it and more energy flowed from it surrounding the piece, then it started flowing into the piece making it glow brighter. Ophis fed a bit more into it making a few more lines appear on the piece and then stopped, her magic circle disappearing as she finished constructing an Evil piece.

"There, this is a Mutation piece. I decided to make it from scratch so I could make the necessary adjustments." She stood up and walked over to the two. "This is more suitable for your level of potential. So are you ready?"

Temari sighed but nodded anyway, "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Okay. Now lay down."

After she did Shikamaru kneeled down next to her, "Now remember, we have no idea what will happen in the void so be ready okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, Ophis placed a finger like she did with Shikamaru and Temari fell unconscious. He stepped back as Ophis placed the piece on the girl's chest and stood up, her magic circle appeared again and she began.

"Écho Ófis Ápeiro Me tin paroúsa sas metensarkotheí, Temarí os diávolo. Apodechteíte to kommáti tou vasiliá kai tin epistrofí."

(Translation: "I Ophis Infinite hereby reincarnate you, Temari as a devil. Accept the piece of the king and return.")

Ophis looked down at her, her face contorted because of the burning feeling she's experiencing. "Now all we can do is hope she can return."

"She will. She has that drive and determination I've seen in our friends."

Temari now found herself in the dark void. All was desolate until she started hearing howling wind, then it hit her like a freight train. It pushed against her making her move back further into the void.

"So this is what greets me huh? With Shikamaru it was his shadow for me its wind."

She tried to move against it but it was too strong, she found herself being pushed back further.

"Damn it, I can't push forward. Even though I control wind this time I _can't_ get control."

'You got this Temari.'

Shikamaru's voice echoed.

"Heh. What the hell am I doing? I can't let wind of all things beat me."

Her chakra flared as she began fighting back to gain control.

"I AM THE RULER OF WIND!"

####

Her eyes flew open as she won over her little battle for control to return, Shikamaru was there instantly for her.

"Hey you okay?"

She nodded to that, "Am good, but it wasn't easy at first. I had to go up against wind of all things."

She stopped as she noticed how he was looking at her, he tilted his head to the side and muttered 'wow'.

"What is it?"

"Your pupils. They have a slit to them now."

Ophis came over from her desk after picking something up, "Well Temari. Being a Devil suits you." she commented referring to the girl's eyes as she handed her a mirror.

As Temari looked at her eyes she muttered a 'wow' like Shikamaru did.

"I'm not surprised though. You have an affinity to wind, the Wind Release."

"How do you know about that?"

The dragon god smirked, "I was in your world for about two months before I approached Shikamaru here. So I took the time out to learn a bit about how things were, most of it at least, so I know some things."

"I see."

"Now allow me to explain what happened with you two," she continued. "Shikamaru you possess the Shadow Possession technique, the trade mark technique of your clan Nara. Thus you have control over shadows or rather in your world you were capable of manipulating your own shadow as you wanted, you could use it to 'grab' people's own shadows and render them 'paralyzed' and could make them do whatever you did. It's like movement manipulation you could say. That was how it went in your world, however here it is different. Now you have much better control over all shadows, in the void you had to fight against them and that is because your shadow manipulation technique is now more advanced due to you becoming a devil. In truth it has always been this way but your technique was greatly limited in your world, being here and being a devil boosts that."

"So, within the void your shadow gained a will of its own and it was the thing that was going to pull you towards the realm of death so you had to fight it in order to return to the realm of life which is here and now. Since it gained a will of its own you had to take it back, make it yours again, regain control and return to being its master. How else did you think you could make your shadow move? Simply put it's like an extension of you. More so now than before."

Shikamaru had a thoughtful look, "I see. This doesn't surprise me since I had the thought of it being that way before. Having control over my shadow and others once I got a hold of them made me think of that possibility. It all makes sense now."

Ophis turned to Temari, "It's the same in your case, but in your world as with Shikamaru it was limited. Now however I'm sure you will be able to generate air from your own body instead of simply manipulating the air around you. As the term goes Wind Release."

Hearing this Temari gave it a try and true to Ophis' words she found that she was generating air from her hands, she snapped her fingers and air swirled around her hand a bit.

"And naturally you can still manipulate the air around you, just on a way larger scale."

Temari thought a second, then she swung her right hand out and there was a gust of wind inside the room. Some came from the windows as well.

"Shikamaru try something as well." She said with a bit of enthusiasm.

He held his hand out towards Ophis and she found that she couldn't move. They all took notice that his shadow didn't stretch out towards her like it usually would, instead he was manipulating her own shadow beneath her. As faint as it was due to the lighting he still had it. He moved his arm to the right and the girl did the same, he reached around his back and she did so as well. He smirked at this.

He has full control, without even stretching his own shadow.

"Good, now try stretching out yours toward me now."

He did so and his shadow moved far faster than it could before, once it reached her it stretched around becoming one with her own shadow and begun wrapping itself around her legs, then it proceeded to slowly crawl up her legs in streaks, but he drew it back and let her go. Shikamaru noted that it looked just like tails with sharp tips like when it surrounded him in the void.

"Nice," he said with a smirk. "Normally I couldn't even do that much, taking control of a shadow without getting a hold of it with mine? It wouldn't usually move like that either. Only if I used a certain version but it's still more efficient now."

Ophis smiled, "Oh there will be much more. I plan to make you much stronger than you are now."

"Well well. I didn't know you intended on bringing two with you Ophis. I thought you left to seek out one person."

They turned towards the front of the room where a Silver haired teen appeared, leaning against the desk and smirking at them.

"Ah your here Vali. And you're correct I only intended to take one but he had a condition and that was to take this young lady here with him, I thought there was no harm in it."

He gave a grunt, "I felt your presence when you returned so I came here. Anyway who are they?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Temari."

Vali walked up and gave a hand shake to both starting with Shikamaru.

"It's a pleasure."

"Same here, Vali is it?"

He nodded and shook Temari's hand after.

"Well he seems nice at least." Temari commented looking him over.

"He's only so courteous because you two are with me." Ophis added.

Vali took a seat in one of the couches, "Well from now on you two will be rolling with us. So I can by the very least be friendly right?"

They agreed with him and took a seat across from his. Ophis walked to the desk and leaned on it, folded her arms and let her gaze fall on Vali.

"How has it been going?"

He grunted, "I managed to locate Bikou and it went well, he's with us now. However it seems Arthur left the House of Pendragon some time ago. And I haven't made contact with Loki yet, he'll be particularly difficult to convince."

"Not to worry. I believe once you tell him what you have planned will go well with his goal then he will agree without a second thought." She nodded. "Who else do you have in mind apart from who I suggested?"

Vali hummed in thought then snapped his fingers, "Just one more for now. Kuroka, a very powerful Nekomatta. And I know just where to find her."

"Good. But hold that for now. I'd like to have these two with us when we continue. First I want them to be stronger."

Shikamaru stood up, "Sounds like a drag but whatever. Now if you'll excuse us, Temari."

He gestured towards the door with a nod of his head and she got up to follow him, the two went out closing it behind them.

Vali snorted, "You've brought kids to our side huh?"

Ophis frowned, "Don't call Shikamaru a kid. I can tell he's been battle hardened like any war veteran has. The same goes for the girl, just a bit less."

"I notice you called him by name and the other by girl just now. Have a favorite now do you? I thought that was me."

Ophis waved him off, "You're still my favorite. And Shikamaru is just interesting. Now stop pestering me."

Vali just chuckled. It was amusing to see her like this.

"As for the girl, I mean Temari, I simply care less for her. But I know she won't be a problem, I sense she is a valuable asset."

Vali looked to the wide window behind the desk, the sun was setting now giving the sky a beautiful touch of orange. "I was outside before I came in and felt the wind pick up and I could tell it wasn't just a natural gust. That was her wasn't it?"

Ophis nodded, "She has an affinity to wind. And there is more, she has a Sacred Gear."

This caught Vali's attention, "Really?"

"Yes. It's that fan she came here with." She said as she pointed to the item in question leaning against the wall. "During her reincarnation I noticed some markings appearing on it that glowed white. Shortly after that the fan itself turned into white energy and flowed into her chest. I'm sure Shikamaru noticed when that happened but never put much thought into it."

"You said it turned to energy and flowed into her, so why is it here now then? A Sacred Gear is a part of the wielder, I don't understand how it's here like this as if it were any other item."

"I don't know. But shortly after her eyes opened it materialized there. I think she did that herself but subconsciously."

Never-the-less Vali was intrigued now. He got up and walked over to it, he took a close look and saw the markings Ophis said appeared. At the top and bottom parts of the fan were markings that swirled in an arc. There was a more prominent symbol in the middle of the fan surrounded by some other markings that curled and curved, by how they looked Vali deducted they represent wind blowing. All the markings seem to be engraved in the fan in the color of silver.

"See? These are the kind of markings that appear on most Sacred Gears. And the fan itself is different besides the markings, when she came here with it, it was just a simple shade of black. Now it's a shiny kind of black, almost glossy."

Vali pointed on the prominent symbol in the middle, "This symbol here, what does it mean? I know it's Greek but I don't know exactly what it stands for."

Ophis took a look at it and gasped slightly, "It means Boreas; the north wind. Boreas is one of the ancient Greek gods of wind and was the bringer of cold winter air. I can't believe this, Boreas has been reincarnated as that girl. In her spirit at least."

"So has that god's spirit taken over her?" Vali asked.

"No. She's still herself. But spiritually the wind god Boreas is somehow within her own spirit, like a part of it. I doubt anything troublesome will come from that. But she will be quite powerful."

Vali chuckled at this. How fortunate for them to have an incarnate of a Greek God on their side. Temari will definitely be a valuable asset.

"Well isn't that interesting." He said.

"Indeed."

Vali reached out to touch it but his hand fazed through, the whole fan started to sway and move as if it were just an illusion, except for the bottom part of it which touched the floor. Noticing this Vali kneeled down and touched it, this time his hand didn't faze through it and he could feel the metal. He also noticed it radiated power.

"This means it hasn't fully materialized." He said.

"Yes. And now that I've seen this it all makes sense to me. I have a theory, and I'll prove it later."

####

Shikamaru and Temari sat on the seat of a picnic table outside. Temari exhaled and noticed the wind blowing in rhythm to her breathing. Flowing back and then forth as she exhaled and inhaled.

Shikamaru smirked at her, "Well you're enjoying that."

She laughed, "It's fun. I have even more control than I did before. It's amazing."

The boy hummed in thought. "If it behaves like that when your just breathing in and out, makes me wonder what will happen if you caught a cold."

She stopped and thought about it, "Who knows. But what if I subconsciously create a tornado or something like that?"

"Heh. It's possible. But we'll have to wait and see and I'm sure you could just dissipate it easily."

He fell silent after that. Temari looked at him worriedly.

"Shikamaru?"

"Are you good with this? I mean leaving Gaara and Konkuro behind? You know there's a possibility of never seeing them right?"

She casted her gaze down, "After you told me about Ophis and where she planned on bringing you, as I had already decided on coming with you I thought about all that already. I know I might never see them again but I'm okay with that." she raised her head and smiled as she gazed at the sky above, made orange by the setting sun. "This is like an adventure you know? Just thinking about it makes me feel alive. And as long as I'm with you then I feel everything will be fine."

She finished off with a bright smile directed at him, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Then I'm with you all the way."

After a bit he broke their comfortable silence. "On another note what about Ophis? I've already made my decision to join her on this, which also means accepting all the dangers that come with, but what about you?"

"Well I basically hopped onto this little Ophis band wagon when I let her reincarnate me right? I don't fully trust her but I don't think she means any harm so it's alright, am with you so I'm in. I'll kick her ass if she does anything anyway."

"What about that Vali?" he asked again.

She hummed a little, "Yeah Ophis is one thing but as for him, I don't like him. I have no reason but something in me just doesn't. It's like a gut feeling."

Shikamaru agreed, "I know what you mean. There's more to that guy than meets the eye."

After a few moments they got up and went inside. It was now night and Shikamaru decided he wanted a bath, Temari had opt to join him but he just said No and closed the door in her face. He laughed when he heard her muttering how she'll get him soon enough. She went to take one herself in another room.

Afterwards they got changed and went downstairs to find Vali sitting in the living room watching some show on the flat screen.

"Where's Ophis?" Shikamaru asked.

"Outside."

The two went out and found her sitting on the porch with her eyes closed and her arms folded above her chest.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat to her right and Temari sat to his right.

"Nothing really. Just thinking. Anyway I can tell you both don't feel comfortable with Vali."

Temari answered right away, "Yep."

"Don't worry about him. He's a good companion of mine. Something you should know about him is that he is the White Dragon Emperor, current possessor of the Vanishing Dragon Albion."

Temari looked interested, "What's a Dragon?"

"A Dragon is a being of great power. Apart of the reptile family so they have scales of various color, long tails that may have spikes, huge in size, seeing one is quite the treat. I'll let you see one someday."

The teens pictured this in their heads but they knew seeing the real deal would be much better.

Shikamaru had a thought. These Dragons may be somewhat like the beings of great power that are from their own world.

"I guess in this world Dragons are equivalent to Tailed Beasts huh Temari?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah your right. I wonder how cataclysmic a fight between them would be."

"What is a Tailed Beast?" Ophis asked.

It was Shikamaru's turn to explain. "A Tailed Beast, like a Dragon, is a being of great power. It's like a gigantic creature that looks like an animal but mixed with something else and they have numerous tails. Hence the name Tailed Beast."

"I see. Interesting."

He went on, "There were nine of them in our world. And like you said about Vali, nine humans possessed each. The one Tail was the only one that had only _one_ Tail, the others from the Two Tails and up had more Tails that represented what they were called numerically from one, two, three and so on."

"So each of them from two and on had the same amount of Tails as their number?" Ophis asked.

He nodded, "That's right."

"I would've liked to see one of them in person. Well do you two want to know something interesting about me?"

They two nodded and she continued.

"I'm a Dragon myself. But I'm not an ordinary one. I am a Dragon God."

They were both surprised about that.

"Dragon God?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. The Ouroboros Dragon. Also Infinite Dragon God. I like that one more though."

.

.

.

"Holy shit." Temari managed to get out after a few moments of silence.

"Man. What the heck is with this world? One surprise after the next."

Temari mused a bit, "That sounds fucking awesome."

"Indeed it does."

They turned to see Vali standing by the door.

"Ophis here is one of the most powerful beings in existence. An Ultimate Dragon."

"So can you turn into a giant beast of crazy strength?" Temari asked somewhat excitedly.

Ophis found herself actually laughing a bit at the girl's giddy side, she didn't really see Temari as that type. "No not really. I may be a Dragon God but I don't have a Dragon form."

She stood up and turned towards the door, "Let's head inside. I want to discuss some things."

####

Rias Gremory sat around her desk with a thoughtful look on her face. Things have gotten a bit lively as of late, she and her peerage have been around for a while but nothing interesting has happened. Up until now that is. It may be interesting but also troublesome at the same time. She sighed, that brown haired kid just might be the one, the next wielder of that specific Longinus. But a kid like him? The boy seemed like a hopeless case to her. But perhaps it isn't so bad. Then the next thing came to mind, that Dragon God. Why the hell is she here, why now?

The door of the club room opened and her best friend and queen came in. Rias didn't even notice her giving the dark haired girl a chance to sneak up behind her and give her a close hug, she leaned her chin on Rias' shoulder and that's when the crimson haired beauty took notice.

"Oh Akeno. I didn't hear you come in."

Akeno smiled slyly at her friend, "Yeah I noticed that. You seem to be deep in thought. Riasu."

She said that nickname she gave Rias in a very husky tone. Rias' face flushed a bit, by that tone she knew exactly what kind of mood Akeno was in now, but she wasn't going to let Akeno have her fun, it's not like she doesn't like it; She isn't really a Yuri and neither is Akeno but over the years they've been together they have found comfort and companionship in every way. One day they experimented and it just felt fine, none of them felt wrong about it so they thought why not? But this time she's too concerned about a few things to enjoy that.

"Cut it out. Normally I'd welcome it but right now I'm worried about other things."

Akeno loosened her hold and tilted her head a bit to the side, "What's wrong? Is it the whole Riser thing again?"

Rias tensed up at the mention of that name but shook her head, "No it isn't that. It's about the boy."

Akeno hummed in thought. "Ummm. You mean Issei Hyoudou the perverted kid. What about him?"

"Stop talking like you don't feel it whenever you see him."

She relented, "Alright I'll stop playing coy. So what do you plan to do?"

Rias thought about it for a sec, "The only thing I _can_ do. But in the end it's up to him… well half and half at least."

"Alright then just know that I support your decision no matter what. But I sense there is more, care to share?"

Rias leaned back in her chair and leaned her head to the right so she could snuggle in Akeno's neck, closed her eyes and exhaled. "I felt a powerful presence earlier and it was the Ouroboros Dragon. She's here."

Akeno was caught off guard, "And what would the Ouroboros Dragon be doing here?"

Rias shrugged, "Hell if I know. But I don't like it."

"So what should we do about _that_?" Akeno asked as she brushed her friend's hair.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do. This is my territory but she's a being I can't stand against. I'll just see what happens… if it comes to it I might have to get my brother involved."

Akeno smiled, "And we'll leave it at that for now. Now then, allow me to make your worries go away."

She whispered that last part passionately as she started nibbling Rias' ear.

"Akeno." Rias whined in protest. "We're in the club room."

The dark haired temptress waved her off, "Its fine, Kiba and Koneko went home already. It's just us. And besides, it's kinky."

Rias huffed but relented anyway, "Oh fine. You always get so damn greedy when you're like this."

"Stop talking as if you don't like it."

Rias giggled as Akeno captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

####

"So what is to be done about Arthur?"

Ophis and the others sat in the living room so Ophis could go over a few things, Temari and Shikamaru were quiet throughout it as Ophis didn't get to them yet. But they took in everything they said. They both figured if they're in this then they need to be in the loop at all times.

Vali hummed thought, it wouldn't be hard locating the noble House of Pendragon's famous Arthur, descendant of the great King Arthur. But it still won't be easy.

"I'm not sure. I have eyes around most places so if he's seen then I'll get a report. But that's all on that subject for now."

Ophis held her chin in thought. Arthur would really be good to have. It isn't normal for someone from another Household to up and join another. But she wants him to be a member of it, she has a feeling a war will begin soon and she wants her newly formed Household to be a part of it. They won't be annihilated this time around. With her there plus the incarnate of Boreas and Shikamaru along with the others, there's no way they will be taken out. But she'll think more on that later.

She turned to the two teens sitting across from her, "Now then, I think I'll tell you two about Sacred Gears. Vali? Could you show them yours?"

He got up and materialized his Sacred Gear. Temari and Shikamaru starred intrigued at the wings that appeared on his back. Two white parts extended out from his back, the white parts almost looked like claws with their shape and how they curve down, but changed as they went further out and ended in feathery looking spikes. Extending downwards from them were blue plates of energy that acted as feathers.

They noticed how little blue specs of light flowed off the plates, they sparkled like tiny diamonds.

"Amazing." Temari muttered.

"This is Vali's Sacred Gear; Devine Dividing. A Sacred Gear is a powerful item with special abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God. It may vary from person to person and only a few have them. Temari?"

"Yeah?"

Ophis smirked at her, "You are one of the few."

Temari's eyes flew open in shock. "Wait you mean I have a Sacred Gear?"

She nodded, "Yes. Your fan."

She didn't even add anything else, thinking how she could possibly have a Sacred Gear. Something she didn't even know exist until just now. Something that isn't even a part of her world.

"But in your case it isn't attached to you like Vali's. Instead it is the fan which I thought was merely a tool you used."

Temari nodded her head as she listened, Ophis called to her again.

"I want you to try materializing it like Vali did with his. It's upstairs right now but I want to prove a theory I have. Close your eyes and visualize it, will it to appear."

Temari did as she was told and focused, she felt within herself, and visualized her fan as she remembered it to be. Deep within her she felt it, and as she began to visualize it more it appeared within her mind but it wasn't how she remembered it. It looked different and had markings, she then found that she knew exactly what to do, along with visualizing it she reached deep within and pulled on it.

As they all watched she held her hand out and the fan materialized first as white energy then it all came together and formed from top to bottom, the same one Vali and Ophis observed in the study.

Gripping it Temari could tell and see the differences. It was a glossy like black and had silver markings on the top, bottom and middle. She noticed it radiated power, something it never did before. In one swift motion she whipped it open and admired the inner part of it, it was a much brighter white and had a large symbol in the middle, same as the one on the middle as the black part. Similar markings surrounded the symbol as well.

She blinked a couple times, "Wow."

"And with that my theory is proven. The reason why it appeared in the study half materialized is because it appeared on its own. It had a desire to appear before its wielder but because Temari was only just reincarnated, her energy didn't fully build up inside her. Plus she hadn't materialized it herself yet so the fan couldn't fully materialize _itself_ and that is because it was still deep within her. But now it's more on the surface you could say."

"So this is my Sacred Gear." Temari said as she held it up and stared at it.

Ophis walked up and touched it, admiring how it looked now. "Indeed it is. Sacred Gears are normally apart of the wielder but in your case it's this fan of yours. Sacred Gears are mysterious things after all, this is most likely connected to you by a bond we can't see though, be careful, because now this fan is a part of your soul. I'd imagine if it were to be damaged then it would hurt you as well."

Temari let her gaze land on the symbol that was the most eye catching on her fan, "What does this mean?"

"It's Greek." She explained. "It stands for Boreas, an ancient Greek God of wind. Otherwise the North Wind."

Before she could say anything Ophis finished off with something she knew would stun the girl.

"Temari you are the incarnate of that very God."

She didn't say anything at first, her mouth hanging open at that.

"WHAT!?"

She finally got out, Vali had to hold back a laugh due to her expression, same for Shikamaru.

"So you're saying I'm the reincarnation of a Greek God of wind? Is that what you're saying to me?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying to you. Hard to believe?" Ophis asked.

Temari gave her an incredulous look, "Of course it is! I mean my life hasn't been the most normal what with all that's happened since I was a kid but to suddenly hear that I'm the incarnate of a God is just…"

She struggled to find the right word.

"Hard to believe!"

She settled on that.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Same here. This ain't something you hear every day. Especially for us."

"Well that's how it is." Vali added as he sat down, he had let his Sacred Gear disappear when they started talking about Temari's.

Temari calmed down and exhaled. She closed up her fan and plopped down in the couch.

"Who knew? I'm a frikkin God incarnate. I bet the guys back home would flip over that."

Shikamaru nodded, "You got that right."

"Well anyway tomorrow I'll have Vali oversee a bit of training for you two." Ophis told the two.

"Why me?"

"Don't argue just do it."

"…Fine."

Shikamaru nodded at this, he already knew how to control shadows, since it's more complex now it wasn't like how he did it before but he got a grasp on it already. However Ophis told him Devils can have many abilities. So he knows there is more to learn.

"Yeah whatever, that's cool." Temari added tiredly. "I've been reincarnated as a Devil, found out I'm a God incarnate… along with that I've seen and heard about way too many crazy and amazing shit for one day. That's enough for me. Shikamaru let's go, Temari want sleep."

He chuckled at her and hefted her up bridal style after saying a simple 'later' he went to leave. Temari's arm hung limply with her fan in it and she gave a tired wave with the left to the other two in the room as they left.

"Night Ophis… oh and have pleasant nightmares Vali."

She called out that last part after she paused to make it seem like she wasn't going to say anything at all to him. Vali just chuckled slightly.

"She really doesn't like me. Not that I care though."

Ophis turned and went to leave, "I'm going to my room as well. As soon as those two get some training done we'll be getting to business, they are strong already so much isn't needed. Good night."

"Yeah."

Vali kicked up his legs on the couch and rested his head on his hands. He hardly sleeps, he'll just be thinking all night.

 _Maybe I'll fall asleep after a while._

####

After changing in some more comfortable clothes from their packs which they brought to their room so they could take out some of their stuff, they got in bed and Temari sighed pleasurably at how comfortable it is. They had decided to share the room since they never did that before. And it felt right to them anyway.

"Today was one hell of a day." Temari said as she snuggled closer to Shikamaru.

He agreed with her, "Yep. One hell of a day alright… the Greek God of wind; Boreas huh?"

"Stop. Don't wanna hear any of that. I've had enough for today."

He laughed and looked over to her fan, "Hey since you can make it appear by materializing it why don't you make it disappear again?"

She turned and looked towards it, "Dunno, I just feel more comfortable having it lying nearby you know?"

He nodded in understanding, "Well since it's a part of your soul I figure you can feel it no matter how far away from you it actually is."

"Yea it does." she agreed, "But right now sleep is kicking my ass. We can talk more about all this tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure. Get some sleep," he smiled when he looked down at her face, she already dosed off and was snoring cutely. "Sweet dreams."

He kissed her forehead and leaned his head to the right enjoying the comfort of the pillow. A few more thoughts rung through his head.

 _So it starts now huh? I wonder what will happen as we join Ophis in this endeavor of hers. Like Temari I think the whole idea of an adventure was one of the factors that made me decide to join Ophis. I wonder if Naruto and the others will be fine without us._

He fell into sleep's embrace after a few minutes.

And so Shikamaru and Temari's adventure begins, things will be slightly more interesting for them. New friends and allies as well as new enemies are just a few of the things that will come.

To be continued…

On the next chapter,

"So you know where he is?" Vali asked.

Bikou nodded in confirmation, "Indeed I do. Shall we go then?"

"Not yet. We'll be going to find Kuroka first."

##

"Why the hell should I join you?"

Vali stepped forward, "Kuroka, we need someone like you with us. And if you do join us, then we may be able to help you out with anything you want to get or accomplish."

"Stop right there. Just where do you think you're going criminal?"

##

Temari followed after the dark haired woman.

"Hey. Come on lighten up a bit will you? Why are you being like that? You can talk to me I know it will help if you do."

"Be quiet girl. Don't talk as if you know me. You know nothing about me."

 _None of you know what I've been through or what I've lost…_

 **Next chapter: Kuroka**

* * *

Well that does it for chapter two. Like it? Don't like it? If you like it then good for you, I appreciate it.

I you don't then… I couldn't care less about you.

Now how about the little chapter preview thing I did there? I enjoy doing that sort of thing, makes this seem more than just a story.

Any who I know you must be wondering about what I did with Rias and Akeno there. Yes I have decided to make them close in _that_ kind of way. To be honest if you ask me it isn't impossible for the two to feel that way about each other, Rias is open minded and so is Akeno. Plus Akeno is…. I can tell she is VERY open minded by the way she behaves when she is ready. What with being a sadist and all too, and who is to say she doesn't have a thing for girls? Or more accurately 'girl'. And more specifically Rias. Overall some girls tend to 'experiment' when they're open minded enough. That's all there is to it.

Let's see now… Ah yes, Temari. I know I said strictly DxD but if you remember I also said a select FEW of the Naruto world will be involved. Well Temari is one of the few, I might just have her alone though. Wondering if I will involve the other girls?

Well you will just have to wait and see.

Furthermore on Temari, yes, she has a Sacred Gear. And what's more she is Boreas incarnate. The Greek God of wind. I thought about it real hard and I just loved the idea. It makes for a great twist don't you think? She will be way more powerful than she is in Naruto canon. See now that's something I don't like, you gonna have someone so good with wind manipulation like Temari and only make her one of the OK fighters? In my opinion she deserves a bigger roll.

As for Shikamaru, no Sacred Gear but he will be stronger. He is better at manipulating shadows, much better. And now that he is a Devil, they won't be limited. I also have some new abilities in mind to throw into his arsenal.

In this chapter I made Temari be all girly about the living room when they got there but don't be annoyed about that, they are both coming from a point in time where most modern day stuff has yet to be introduced. They ain't got cars they got horse drawn carriages. They ain't got TV's they got these screen things that they use. And not even the finest rooms inside the finest palaces like those of the Daimyo, have curtains and couches and all that like the ones in modern day society.

So seeing all that shit is gonna be new for them. Like a little baby exploring mama and papa's house. Am sure you all understand this perfectly.

Just wait until you see how I have 'em react to seeing a car. (I promise I won't make them flip out over it too much. I might just make them be cool about it.)

I wanna wrap this up quickly so I'll address one more thing, in regards to a review by that guest user. I understand what you're saying, and after reading over that chapter I can see that I didn't, to use your words, describe Shikamaru's intelligence accurately. And honestly I try to. But I will try harder.

But anyway if you are referring to how hard I made him able to grasp what Ophis was telling him there, it isn't really surprising that he would find it hard. It's not like am making this crossover one that has the two worlds so intertwined that Konoha would just be a train ride away from the town Kuoh academy is in.

Nope. Not at all.

I haven't fused the DxD world with the Naruto world, I have only made it possible to access the two worlds via portal. Furthermore their worlds are filled with people considered god like in terms of power, they know about the creator, and many other things. I wouldn't say they were not knowledgeable about angels either, but they haven't mentioned anything of the sort since the beginning right?

They do know about God. Well the God from their world at least. What they _don't_ know about is Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils. Especially Devils. Am not sure about Underworld but they might know about that part, to be honest I haven't checked out anything Naruto in a loooong while. I'll see about that. Anyway yeah, they don't know about the Evil Pieces, not about how everything works in DxD's world. So yeah. This is also the reason I thought it was better not to have Naruto as the main character in this, because he would be a giddy excited mess about all of it, Shikamaru is cooler.

Well that's all I have to say for this AN. Got done with this chapter about 2:00 AM. Gonna go crawl into my bed now and be out like a light for the next eight hours, I'm not a morning person. Until next time everyone, Leon loves you. (Talkin' to the girls. But I ain't a hater, guys, I appreciate ya.)

Thanks for reading.


	3. Kuroka

Hmmmm… nothin' much to say here. So without further interruptions here is chapter 3.

* * *

 **Kuroka**

* * *

2:30 AM.

Vali laid on the couch in the living room going over a few things in his head until his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence.

What's he doing here at this time?

He got up from his comfortable spot to go outside. Rounding the right side of the mansion he spotted his comrade and old friend casually sitting on the picnic table with his legs crossed.

"Bikou. What are you doing here so late?"

The man smirked as he adjusted his staff on his shoulder, the slight movement making the chest plates of his outfit shine in the moonlight. "What can't I come pay an old friend a visit?"

Vali looked to the side casually, "No one said that. But I sense there is a reason you're here, what is it?"

Bikou chuckled, "Straight to it then. I was finally able to get tabs on Arthur."

"So you know where he is?"

Bikou nodded in confirmation. "Yes I know exactly where. Shall we go?"

Vali shook his head, while it would be wise to go and get Arthur to join their side as soon as possible. Ophis said she wanted those two to be trained a bit first. So he'll let that one slide until after. Plus he wanted to get that Nekomata first. "Not yet. We'll be going to find Kuroka first."

"Okay then." Bikou got up from his spot and walked over. He looked up at the mansion sensing the additional presences before humming and turning to his old friend. "Who are the two new ones?"

"Shikamaru and Temari. Ophis recruited them from another world she went to last month. She came back with them yesterday."

"Are they any good?" Bikou asked.

Vali gave a nod to Bikou and also in approval of the two as he thought of them. "I believe so. The girl is the incarnate of a Greek God of wind. While the other one, as Ophis said, is very intelligent and has a unique ability."

Bikou quirked his eyebrow in interest, "An incarnate of a Greek God? Well isn't that interesting."

"Indeed it is. Anyway I'm heading back inside. Feel free to join me."

"Don't mind if I do."

The two went on inside and Bikou just crashed on the couch in the living room while Vali did the same in the other. Bikou was fast asleep within five minutes making Vali chuckle when he called out to him. As sensitive as his old friend was once he dosed off the only thing that could wake him up was the sense of hostility or impending danger, or sensing a presence he didn't recognize near him that made him feel concerned enough to bother to wake up.

 _And just like that he's out like a light. He's always been like this._

Vali soon dosed off himself, mentally sighing in delight as he finally found sleep after being deprived of it for the last four days.

####

Temari hummed as she stared at the man fast asleep in the living room couch, she came in this morning expecting to find Vali there but instead she comes across some guy dressed in a battle style outfit.

 _Huh. You'd think someone would have the courtesy of changing out of an outfit like this to something more casual before crashing in someone else's couch._

Bikou popped his eye open and stared at the girl looking down on him, "Can I help you?"

"I thought you were fast asleep."

"I was until I sensed your presence approaching me. I was just ignoring you until now."

Temari grunted and stood up straight, just then Ophis came in and saw the two but didn't pay attention to Bikou. "I see you're up Temari."

"Yeah hey," she turned a bit and aimed her thumb at the one beside her. "So who's he?"

"That's Bikou. He's one of us."

"Yeah I figured that much." Temari mumbled and turned to Bikou offering a handshake.

They exchanged a bit of pleasantries and Temari left to go get breakfast. Shikamaru came down a minute later and after greeting Bikou did the same. They didn't get much time to relax as Vali came in from outside looking annoyed. Ophis could tell exactly why that was. He wasn't feeling like helping them but Ophis made that look go away with a stare. He sighed and consented.

 _Fine, I'll do it._

After a bit Temari and Shikamaru changed into clothes more suited and went outside. Bikou followed after getting his boots on and picking up his staff.

####

Vali sighed in annoyance again for the hundredth time as he looked at the two before turning to Bikou. "It's a good thing you're here. You can assist me with this." He returned his attention to the two in front of him. "We'll just be doing some sparring first, Temari you will pair with Bikou for now. Shikamaru you're paired with me."

Without saying anymore Vali materialized his Sacred Gear and flew off, indicating for Shikamaru to follow. Shikamaru ran after him at a much faster pace than he could when he was still human. He leaped to a tree branch and kicked off making it break despite being thick. There was a nice wide open field behind the mansion, and just beyond it was a small forest that was perfect for this so they didn't need to hold back much.

Temari gazed in their direction and Bikou took that as an opening, he swung his staff down at her but to his surprise she jumped back before it hit her and pulled her fan from her back.

"Oh? A lot more vigilant than I thought."

Temari smirked, "Oh you have no idea who you're dealing with." In a swift motion she whipped her fan open. "Let's get this started shall we?"

Bikou had to leap out of the way as she sent off a flurry of razor sharp gusts of wind at him.

 _I see, so that's how she uses the fan to manipulate the wind. But she isn't simply manipulating it, she can release it from her body as well just as Vali said. Considering how she uses it to fight it means I'll have to get in close if I want to have a chance against her._

As he landed he swung his staff and sent a blast of dark red energy towards Temari. She flipped gracefully over it and swung her fan before she hit the ground. Sending two razor sharp gusts at him again, they dug up the ground as they sped towards him. Bikou stood his ground and slammed the bottom of his staff in the ground, forming a barrier around himself.

The blades of wind collided with his barrier and dispersed after, returning to the air around them. But Temari wasn't going to wait until he dropped the barrier. Instead she continued to send gust after gust at it relentlessly. Bikou watched as the gusts of wind collided with his barrier and dispersed, but what caught his attention was how the wind seemed to scratch at his barrier, it was like thousands of tiny blades were hidden within the gusts.

 _That's why I had a feeling that letting any of it touch me would not be good. Well then, now I'll see how much control she really has._

He flicked his wrist and a section of his barrier opened, he stomped his foot and sent of a large blast of energy towards her. While he knew she would easily dodge it he only needed the temporary distraction so he could move. Because at this rate if he so much as releases his barrier those gusts of wind will tear him to shreds.

And just as he wanted the girl took her attention away from him a moment to focus on the blast coming at her. He had expected her to dodge but instead she stood her ground and pulled her fan back, with a cry she fueled some of her chakra into it and swung her fan once more, sending off a massive wall of wind that destroyed the ground in its path and stopped his blast of energy cold.

But it didn't matter, he got the chance he made and leaped to the air.

"Flying Nimbus!"

The light grey cloud formed below him and he took to the sky. Temari took a look at him and smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

With a single swing of her fan gusts of wind from all directions came at Bikou. He had to put up another barrier as there was no way he would get to safety unscathed.

 _As I thought. She has complete control of the air around us. The Flying Nimbus is of no use to me here, the very air in this entire are is like her territory._

He descended to the ground all the while keeping his barrier up, Temari halted her assaulting winds and closed up her fan.

Bikou laughed out making her wonder what was so funny, "This is truly interesting. I've never come across someone like you before. Your control over the air is amazing, and you take this training quite seriously. Anyone witnessing our sparring would assume right away that we are enemies fighting for dominance."

Temari smiled, "Oh I know. I give my all in everything I do." She held out her fan and whipped it open again. "So, shall we continue?"

Bikou smiled widely as his battle craze begun to take over a bit.

 _Oh this will be quite the entertainment._

####

Vali struggled against the shadows currently holding him in place. He had underestimated Shikamaru and now he was basically at the boy's mercy. Of course he could probably break free if he tried initiating his Balance Breaker but he didn't want to use that.

"You're a lot stronger with this than I first thought." He said making the boy in front of him smirk.

"I told you didn't I? This technique of mine is very effective. And it's much more advanced than before."

 _Ophis was right. They won't need much training, as far as I can see he can hold his own in a fight and the girl is the same. If the feeling I'm getting from where she and Bikou are sparring is any indication._

After a bit Shikamaru released him and they began some rounds of close quarters combat. Vali was impressed with the way the teen fought. His skills were top notch and Vali couldn't find a single opening in his defense. There was definitely no need to continue, Shikamaru was well trained and Vali decided to end it.

"I think that's enough. Your fighting skill is excellent, how ever you trained back in your world really paid off as far as I can see."

Shikamaru grunted, "Yeah. My teacher's training really does the trick. Same for Temari, she had a different teacher though."

After walking to where Temari and Bikou were they stopped and took a look at the surrounding area. The place was a mess, the ground was torn up all over and trees were cut down. A few feet away from them stood Bikou and Temari. The two staring back at each other with grins on their faces.

Before anyone could say anything they went at each other again and Vali just sighed as he walked off. "Just let them tire themselves out."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and went inside to get water. Ophis came down from the study and went to him.

"Are those two going to stop?"

He knew instantly that she was talking about the battle crazed idiots outside.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Temari and I have nearly endless stamina now. She won't get tired anytime soon."

Ophis opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she felt the clashing energies outside start to lessen. "Looks like they've enjoyed it enough."

Bikou sighed happily as he rested his staff on his shoulder. "Well that was fun. I think I've had enough though."

Temari closed up her fan and held it to her side, "Same here. Let's head back."

After a short walk they arrived at the mansion and Bikou went to Vali's side as Temari went to get water.

"Had fun huh?" Vali asked.

"Yes I did. She's good. Very good. How about the other one?"

"He's skilled, excellent in hand to hand combat and that ability to control shadows is near perfect. They'll both be valuable to us."

####

Ophis sat on the large main table in a room inside the mansion. A part from the smaller dining room this one is much bigger and would be used for larger scale dining such as a feast or so. The room is also big enough for a small party or just a get together.

Temari and Shikamaru stood in front of her waiting for her quietly.

"Okay so I'm glad to see you both are so capable and can hold your own. The only reason why I had Vali do that was to see how good you two were in combat and despite how short the session was I saw plenty from both of you. I mean I couldn't just take you on this escapade and you both couldn't fight for your selves, I won't have you killed off by anyone."

The two nodded in understanding, Shikamaru had a feeling she was just seeing how they handled themselves in combat.

"And so," She continued. "Now I'll be helping you with your magic. Devils can have various types so what you two excel in can be anything at all, in most cases it depends on the nature of a Devil but it doesn't _have_ to be that way. I'll help you in the learning process and after that getting better control of it and mastering it will be up to you."

She pointed towards Temari, "I already know which one of the types of magic you excel in; Elemental Magic. Your control of the element of air. But you're not limited to only that. We'll start with something offensive." Ophis pointed towards a bottle sitting on a table, "Try pointing your finger over to that bottle."

Temari pointed her right index finger towards it and Ophis gave further instruction.

"Now try focusing your energy into one point at the tip of your finger and discharge it like your firing a weapon."

Temari closed her eyes and focused for a moment, she did as she was told and directed a flow of her magic towards her finger tip, then she let it build up and focused it into one point. As the other two watched, bright white energy appeared at her finger tip. Temari opened her eyes and discharged the energy in a small burst.

It fired off and slammed into the bottle causing it to shatter into shards. Temari smirked and turned her attention to other bottles sitting around and began firing off shots at each one hitting them with high accuracy.

"Looks like she has a knack for that one. Shikamaru why don't you give it a try?"

The Nara went to stand beside Temari and did as Ophis said earlier. And sure enough he was firing off small blasts like Temari. As the two stopped due to running out of bottle targets they turned to Ophis with smirks on their faces.

"That is called the Demonic Bullet, comes in handy." Ophis gestured towards a chair, "Temari sit there. Shikamaru now I'll have you make an illusion. This has to do with visualization and power over the mind which is a talent every Devil is capable of, make her see what you want her to see, visualize any image in your head and make Temari see it."

As Temari sat down Shikamaru stood in front of her and looked directly in her eyes, he visualized something he was fond of and tried to project it in her mind, Shikamaru was good at focusing so this wasn't hard. After a few moments Temari started smiling.

"Very nice..." She started reaching out and seemed to grasp something, Shikamaru stopped and stepped away as Temari blinked and smiled up at him. "If I didn't know you were doing that I could swear that I was really there. It's just like Genjutsu but a weaker version."

Ophis stepped up, "What did he show you?"

"Our village." She got up and nodded to the chair. "That's a trick I wanna learn. Shikamaru sit, my turn."

After Temari showed Shikamaru a couple illusions, a few in particular that made the Nara get all flustered. Ophis had them try out a few more things and decided it was enough after a little while.

"You'll learn more along the way. Now that we got some stuff done I want to get going, we'll be heading to the underworld so get ready to leave."

The two left to head to their room as Ophis went to find Vali. Telling him she's ready to go and find Kuroka. After a few minutes the two teens came from upstairs, Temari dressed in her regular outfit; a light purple blouse under a grey piece that had red strings which went around to the back, a red sash tied around her midsection, dark colored skirt and mesh stocking on her left thigh and right shin. Her fan strapped on her back, complete with strapped sandals.

Shikamaru wore his ninja pants, took his pouch and attached it, a top and a black vest over it. He also wore mesh underneath and complete with strapped sandals as well.

Vali nodded and turned around to open up a portal, as it did he and Bikou stepped through after Ophis went, Temari and Shikamaru followed afterwards.

As the two teens arrived at a cliff they looked around and took in their surroundings, it was definitely different from where they just came from. The sky had a greenish look to it and red at some areas, they could also feel mass amounts of different energies coming from everywhere.

"Welcome to the underworld you two." Ophis said as she gestured about.

Vali looked around and hummed a bit, Bikou stepped up beside him also looking around.

"This is where you sensed her presence right?" he asked.

Vali gave a nod, "Yeah but I don't-"

They both leaped away as a blast of energy impacted where they stood a moment ago leaving a small crater.

"By _her_ , were you referring to me?"

They all spun around to find a dark haired woman dressed in an elegant black kimono with a yellow obi around her waist with a few golden beads attached to the sash at the right side that went around her waist at the back to connect with the left side, along with a pair of stylish slippers.

She sat on a rock a few feet from them with a smirk on her face. Temari and Shikamaru noticed her black cat-like ears and her two tails that curled up next to her.

 _Well isn't she an interesting looking one,_ Temari thought.

Bikou landed softly next to them and gave the woman a smirk of his own. "Why yes I was. And allow me to say it's nice to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself."

She smiled, "Thanks. Now why exactly would you be looking for me?"

Vali cleared his throat to bring attention to himself, "I'm not one to drag this kind of thing out and slowly get to the point. We want you to join us, we have plans to set into action and you would be of great help."

She looked at him curiously and then looked at the others, she stared inquisitively at Shikamaru and Temari for a moment.

 _Those two aren't pure blooded Devils. They're both second born_ _but unlike any other I've ever seen. They're much stronger and have something more to them._

She then let her gaze land on Ophis who had been staring up at the sky for some time now.

"Wait a minute, is she?" She asked aloud and Vali answered.

"Yes. She's exactly who you think."

Kuroka hummed in thought, "Now I get it. It makes sense considering who she is. I have to say you have quite the group here; two very powerful second born Devils, Son Goku and the Ouroboros Dragon. And then there's you, by the feeling I get from your Chi I can tell you're a strong one. Well anyway."

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Why the hell should I join you?"

Vali stepped forward, "Kuroka, we need someone like you with us. And if you do join us, then we may be able to help you with anything you want to get or accomplish."

At that Kuroka fell silent, she thought about it and found it to be a reasonable agreement considering what went on with her sister.

 _It would definitely make it easier to get her back._

She stood up and walked over to stand before Vali offering a hand shake, "Well in that case we have an agreement, um?"

"Vali." He gestured to the two teens, "Temari and Shikamaru."

Kuroka smirked at him, "You know, since you came her to get me to join up with you then introducing yourselves first would make for a good impression."

"We came here on business. Recruiting you was more important so introductions could wait until afterwards. And Vali is as straight forward as they come." Ophis said as she walked up with her arms folded, her attention returned to them a few moments ago.

She stood in front of Kuroka staring up and down at her for a few moments, "I can see why Vali recommended you. You're a powerful Nekomata indeed."

She turned to the rest, "Let's head back to our place for now."

Vali turned to Bikou and gave him a look.

"Go on without me, I'll be back later. Bikou." He materialized his Sacred Gear flew off without waiting for a response. Bikou nodded and went with him after summoning Nimbus.

Shikamaru looked towards them as they became smaller and smaller as they got further away, "What're those two up to?"

"Don't worry about them. Vali has his own things to see about."

Ophis opened up the portal for them to go back but as they walked towards it three Devils wearing armor landed in front of it blocking their path. Six more landed behind them followed by another five hovering in the air wearing the same armor, all of them had weapons ranging from Halberds to swords and spears.

"Stop right there." One of them ordered.

As they turned to look at the ones behind them while watching the ones in front just in case, they all heard when Kuroka muttered 'Oh great'.

The one who ordered them to halt, stepped forward, there were a few differences to his armor, the shoulder pads had gold trimming and there was a mark on the left of his chest plate which showed he was of higher rank. "And just where do you think you're going criminal?"

Shikamaru and the other two turned to the one the question was directed at.

"What's this about Kuroka?" Ophis asked.

Kuroka sighed in annoyance, "Well let's just say I'm one of the underworlds most wanted."

"And as such we are here to arrest you, do not resist or we will use force." The commander ordered two of his men to go and cuff Kuroka…

The two teens looked towards Ophis, she folded her arms and said. "Well if we let this happen then coming all this way to get her would be such a waste of time don't you think?" and they nodded in understanding.

…but before they could get close Temari and Shikamaru stood in their way.

"Do not interfere, this does not concern any of you." the commander told his men to continue but as they took another step Temari took a stance while Shikamaru did the same.

Shikamaru smirked, "Sorry but…"

Temari whipped open her fan, "She's with us."

The commander frowned, "Very well. If you insist on standing in our way we have no choice but to arrest all of you and do it the hard way. Take them!"

All the men had their weapons at the ready as they advanced while a few others hung back a bit, Temari swung her fan once, sending off a huge gust of wind that blew them all back, it was enough to delay them so that Shikamaru could grab a few Shuriken. He coated them in energy before throwing them making them much more deadly.

As some of them made contact they came with enough force to cut through the soldier's armor hurting them especially considering they were coated in energy.

Kuroka jumped back to avoid a magic blast and fired off a ball of light blue flame at her attacker, it impacted on his armor making a hole and leaving a nasty gash on his midsection. She fired a couple more at the others who pressed her making it seem like child's play. Such was her strength.

Ophis stood still with her hands folded as she watched on. She wasn't going to waste her energy on them, she could make them all disappear with a snap of her fingers but she decided to leave it to her two prodigies, it was good practice anyway. A soldier attempted to attack her but Shikamaru grabbed him with his shadow before throwing him in front of Temari, which she proceeded to blow him away leaving scratches on his armor. She swore as she realized her slicing winds weren't doing much damage to them due to the armor. They made deep scratches but not deep enough.

 _Well then I guess I'll crank it up a bit._

She released more of her energy and started fueling the slicing winds she sent off with it and the results showed, much more damage was being done to their armor. She looked to her right as a small magic circle appeared to block a magic blast from a spear, it happened a few times before so it seems like it's an automatic defense, she figured it was another Devil ability.

She turned her attention to the one who fired the blast and frowned at him. Before he could move she raised her hand towards him and he was enveloped in a tornado. She raised her hand up and it carried him higher, after bringing him up a few feet in the air she swung her hand down.

"Tornado drop."

The man hit the ground with the force of a meteor, the armor was strong but the force of the impact was enough to kill a mere human. Luckily he was not.

The commander swore as he saw his men were being thrown around like rag dolls, he turned to one that stood next to him. "Signal for back up now! If she gets away it will be the fifth time she escaped us. I won't allow it!"

Shikamaru landed next to Temari with a kunai in hand, it was coated in energy that extended off it like a blade. "I think it's time we get out of here."

She nodded and told him to get back, as he did she raised her fan over her head and began twirling on her toes, wind picked up around her and she spun faster creating a massive tornado. She jumped out of it and sent it forth, after that she created two more and sent them along with the first. This started a series of men who got caught up in it being flung in all directions, those who tried to fly away simply got pulled in by the suction.

Kuroka fell back behind her, "Definitely don't wanna be caught up in that."

Temari walked over as she strapped her fan on her back, "As soon as we go I'll make 'em stop."

Ophis nodded, "Let's leave quickly. I'd rather not enter another battle with the underworld's guard."

They turned and went to the portal which Ophis had kept open, just before Temari went through she snapped her fingers, after they were all through and the portal closed up behind them the tornadoes slowly dissipated.

The commander had backed off when he saw Temari create the first Tornado. As he approached the cliff edge he looked around below him to find them gone, "Damn it. Now I'll have to report to my superior that she got away… again."

####

Kuroka let out a low whistle as she admired the mansion, "Nice place."

"You're with us now so this is your home. But whether you consider it your home or not is up to you." Ophis said nonchalantly as she walked past her.

Kuroka frowned, "Whatever Dragon." She huffed and went to the living room and sat down in one of the couches with a sigh.

A minute after Shikamaru and Temari came in, Ophis joined them another moment after. The two teens took a seat in the couch towards the back wall of the room while Ophis took the single chair to their left.

Ophis gazed at Kuroka for a moment before asking, "I'd like to know what that was about back there. Could you please fill me in?"

Kuroka sighed again, but figured she owed them an explanation considering the fact they fought for her even though they had only just met her. "Well… Long story short I killed someone I was involved with, and I stopped every attempt they made at catching me by whatever means. Due to that I became an S class criminal and one of the underworlds most wanted."

"I see," Ophis hummed in thought for a moment. "Well that isn't really a problem for us. I'll have a talk with Sirzechs and get him to clear that up."

The Nekomata looked up at her shocked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes. Since you're with us now I can't have the underworld's guard coming after you every time you step foot in the underworld. That would be rather annoying."

Kuroka stared at her with her mouth open slightly for a moment, _I mean you just met me…_ then scoffed and turned to the side. "Whatever."

Shikamaru spoke up then, "Hey what's with the attitude? She just said she'd do you a small kindness that she doesn't even have to do anything about."

"Look kid I'm only hear because of what that Vali said. For all I care the rest of you can do as you please. Doesn't make a difference to me." She said neutrally while staring at her nails.

Shikamaru scoffed as he didn't like her attitude one bit. He saw Ophis as a figure of guidance to him, anyone who insults or goes against her will have to deal with him. He kind of wondered why he felt that way already, but he thought about it and going by what she said about the Evil piece stuff, maybe being reincarnated by her had some sway on him.

He moved forward in his chair as he stared Kuroka down, "Look-"

"It's okay Shikamaru," Ophis stopped him and gave Kuroka an amused look. "I had a feeling she'd be like this. But in time that'll change and she'll be more accepting of us."

Kuroka frowned, "Well you can wait for as long as you want but I don't plan to accept anything. I'm just after one thing." She got up and went through the short hall leaving everyone looking towards her.

During the whole thing Temari remained quiet as she watched Kuroka. She couldn't see plain dislike and distrust in her, no, what Temari saw was a woman who looked like she had lost something important to her and Temari could feel the little girl in her crying out for attention, for love, for care. Sure there was a bit of distrust but she could tell Kuroka also wanted to trust them but was holding it back. Temari had a feeling Kuroka didn't have the love of parents while growing up due to the slight hostility she gave off.

Maybe that's why Temari feels like she could relate to her; because she, Konkuro and Gaara had it the same way. Their mother had died when they were young and their father barely paid them any attention at all while they were growing up.

And as Kuroka left, for a moment, Temari caught a glimpse of her face and she looked to be way more troubled than she was willing to show. And suddenly Temari felt the urge to go and help her, be a friend to her, be someone she can talk to and someone she can trust.

Temari got up and walked towards the hall. Making Shikamaru look up at her in question, "Temari?"

"Am gonna go to her. Leave her to me."

And with that Temari followed after the dark haired woman.

Hearing slight determination in her voice Shikamaru didn't say anything else. He'd leave it to her as she said.

"What do you think she'll do? She looked like she meant business with how quickly she moved." Ophis asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Who knows. But knowing Temari she might be intending to give her a piece of her mind."

Ophis cocked her head to the side looking at him inquisitively, "Hmm?"

"It won't be pleasant."

####

Reaching the top of the staircase Temari walked along as she let her senses lead her to Kuroka by her energy. Coming to a stop at a double door that had one of them slightly open she came to a balcony overlooking the town, she saw Kuroka to the far side standing with her hands resting on the rail looking out.

Tamari walked over and stood next to her and took in the beautiful view for a moment before speaking, "Hey."

Kuroka eyed her from the corner of her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Come on lighten up a bit will you? Why are you being like that?"

Kuroka didn't answer her, she just scoffed and looked forward again.

Temari turned more to her, "You can talk to me, I know it will help if you do."

"Be quiet girl. Don't talk as if you know me. You know nothing about me." She sneered at the teen a bit.

Temari nodded in agreement, "That may be so but that doesn't mean I can't _get_ to know you. And the first way to go about that is to talk. So come on just give it a try, I'm being nice here."

"I'm not obligated to say a thing to you or any of the others. So just drop it." Kuroka muttered, not willing to open up.

 _None of you know what I've been through or what I've lost…_

Temari wasn't going to have any of it, "Nope. Am not gonna stop so easily. I'm here because I want to be your friend Kuroka, I want to talk with you and all that."

Kuroka's head turned to Temari so fast the teen swore the woman got whiplash, "Why? Why do you care? You hardly know me." Her voice rose in volume at the end.

"That doesn't matter. I don't care if I don't know you because I can start to… I can tell your hurting Kuroka. I mean look at how hard you're gripping the rail."

She stopped and took a look at her hands, true to Temari's words she was holding on so tight and squeezing that her hands started to get red from it. She didn't even notice how hard she was gripping it.

"I only want to help you… so let me in." Temari said that in such a soothing voice Kuroka couldn't help but want to put all her trust in the girl.

Then she realized how unfair she was being, she wasn't even giving Temari a chance, how could she become so blinded by her pain that she couldn't even do that much? She had become so, so blinded…

Kuroka took a breath and let it out, she turned to Temari and nodded, "Alright. I'll talk with you."

Temari smiled, "There you go. Go ahead I'm all ears."

Kuroka looked out at the town and began, "It started when I was young, just a mere baby, my parents didn't care about me much and barely payed any attention to me except when it came to feeding me. And even then it was only just, it wasn't long until my sister was born, but still nothing changed. And then sure enough they abandoned us one day, I was about ten years old by then and my sister was five. I mean how could you just abandon your ten and five year old kids just like that? I was so fucking angry."

"Anyway I decided I wasn't going to keep thinking about them and instead directed my focus to my sister, Shirone. I didn't want to stay at the house we lived in because all it did was make me remember them so I took Shirone and left, we roamed around for a while getting by however we could, all I wanted was to protect her and care for her. Anyone who dared to do anything to her I'd end them without a second thought, such was the level of my love for her. But it wasn't easy, since we're a rare kind of Nekomata known as Nekoshou, our growth rate is a bit faster than the other Nekomatas. So we both needed more, more than what I was capable of in order to survive. And then we were taken in by a Devil but only I was reincarnated into his peerage, I didn't want that for Shirone so I told him that was my only condition if I was going to join him. I thought it was a stroke of good luck seeing as how this could help us get along. But that's when hell really began…"

Kuroka paused for a moment before going on, "Our master was obsessed with power and wanted his peerage to be the strongest there is. So he would make us go through crazy power ups by whatever means necessary…. It was agonizingly painful but I bared with it for Shirone's sake. He taught me the Sage Arts and as I got better and better at it to the point of mastering it, along with that and my Devil power, it all started to overflow but I managed to get it under control much to his pleasure. Soon enough he started to see Shirone's potential and wanted to do the same with her, there was no way in hell I was gonna allow that… so I killed him to protect her. That's when the crime part began and I had to drop everything and run, I couldn't take Shirone with me as that would only endanger her. I was in a pretty dark place at that time, they came after me several times until I started having fun with it, an entire pursuit force came after me and I decimated them with absolute ease."

"I see." Temari said after what felt like an hour of silence.

 _Wow. She's been through way more than I thought…_

"Yeah. Not a day goes by and I don't regret leaving my dear sister back there. I love that girl with all I've got and I _will_ get her back. She was taken into a Devil Family and was placed under the care of a Devil girl of said family, Rias Gremory of the famous House of Gremory. That's why I joined you guys cause that Vali said if I do then you could help me get what I want… but now that I look back at it my desire to finally have nakama was probably what had some sway over me."

Temari shook her head a bit and smiled at Kuroka, "I believe I've become a person you can talk to now, whenever something bothers you, you can look to me. I'll always be there when you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on and all that."

Kuroka was rendered silent again, she's really been missing out on this kind of treatment. "Thanks Temari."

The teen smiled at her, "Don't mention it. So then, friends?" she held out her hand for the older woman to take.

Kuroka took her hand and smiled softly, "Yeah. Friends." They didn't shake their hands, just held like that for a few moments.

 _So this is what it feels like to have a friendly bond huh…_ Kuroka thought.

"I'm still kinda wondering why you care so much though." Kuroka looked at her curiously after they let go and turned forward.

"There's a reason for that… truth is I can relate to you Kuroka."

Kuroka started acting like the friend that listens and gives advice as she leaned her elbows on the rail and gave Temari a little smile, "I believe I've also become someone _you_ can talk to now. So wanna share?"

Temari chuckled, "Your acting like a real friend now. I like this side of you better than that cold side. But anyway I was going to tell you but it's a real long story that I'll tell you fully another time but for now I'll cut it short. I have two brothers; Gaara and Konkuro, our mother died when we were just kids and our father barely paid any attention to us. We were alone when we needed them the most and due to that Gaara became very cold but this kid we know changed him. He's a lot better now and I wouldn't rather have it any other way."

Kuroka nodded as she saw Temari had reached the end of her cut-short story. "It's a bit different but you can relate with me alright. I'm glad that you and your brothers are alright now."

"Thanks," Temari hummed in thought for a moment. "You said that your sister Shirone is under this Rias Gremory's care, did she get reincarnated into her Peerage?"

Kuroka nodded yes.

"I figured as much. Do you know if this Rias is anything like your old master?"

"I don't know her personally but don't worry, she's nothing like my old master. She's a kind girl actually and the Gremorys are known as the most loving Devils out of all the other Devil Families."

Temari raised an eye brow at her, "The way you talk about her I can see you have nothing against her. But you still want to get your sister back?"

"Of course I do. I mean Shirone is my sister first and foremost."

Temari nodded, "Your right. I can understand that… Tell ya what, I'll help you get her back. I doubt the person who has her will just simply let her go considering what you said about them being the most loving. But you can count on me."

Kuroka smiled, "Thanks."

By now the sun was setting on the horizon coloring the sky orange beautifully so. Temari and Kuroka both sighed in delight as they could never get used to seeing it, it always gave them a warm feeling.

Temari turned to the double doors, "Let's head inside. Despite what I said when I left the living room by the way I walked out I bet Shikamaru thought I was gonna chase you down and go King Kong on your ass."

Kuroka chuckled as she followed the girl in.

####

A few minutes earlier during Kuroka and Temari's talk…

Ophis got up and went to the entertainment center behind the chair she sat in, she browsed the books there for a minute before picking one up and looking at the cover, it was a history book. Then she walked over to Shikamaru and held it out for him to take, "I want you to take some time out to read a bit about how our world is Shikamaru. Considering the fact you're coming from another one entirely, it'll be useful to know some things."

Shikamaru frowned as he took it from her and looked at the cover, "I know it would be a good idea to do this but do I really have to? It just sounds like a huge drag."

Ophis slapped him on his head lightly, "Come on stop being lazy. You know as well as I do that it's a good thing to do."

"Yeah yeah. I'll do it, by the way is there a library in the underworld?"

Ophis nodded.

"Good." He set the book down beside him. "While it's good to know about where we are now, I figure since I _am_ a Devil I should know all there is to know about the underworld. By the way where is this?"

"Oh where in Japan right now. Infinite Manor is currently being reconstructed in the underworld, this mansion is just a second place for us in the human world. Once Infinite Manor is finished we can move in there."

Shikamaru rolled the name around in his head a bit, "Infinite Manor eh? I like it, it has a good ring."

Ophis smirked, "I like the sound of it as well. And trust me it's going to be far more elegant than this mansion."

"Well I'm not really one for all the extravagance. But I bet Temari will love it."

Shikamaru went quiet after that, deep in thought.

Ophis turned to leave but Shikamaru stopped her, "Hey, am I the only one you could have chosen from my world?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering, as she did she turned to him fully. "I saw no one else that interested me as much as you did. Believe me when I say I found more decent choices but you were the one who really got my attention."

"I see… well am not really hating what has happened. I actually like it and I've been enjoying it so far."

Ophis gave a slight nod, "That's good to know." With that she turned and left.

Shikamaru sat back in the couch to get comfortable and spotted the book next to him, he looked at it before picking it up and opening it he began reading.

 _Might as well see if I can get interested in it at least..._

####

Temari walked into the living room humming happily, she dived down into the couch next to Shikamaru and he took notice of the smile on her face.

 _Back from giving Kuroka a piece of her mind huh. It's weird though, I was expecting to hear sounds of a fight but it was pretty quiet…_

"So what happened?" He asked.

Before Temari could answer Kuroka walked in, but what really caught his attention was her apparel. She was dressed in a dark blouse and black tights complete with her stylish slippers. He also noticed her hair was let out and she didn't have the black ribbons in. Her hair was longer than he thought, ending just below her bottom.

Before they came down stairs they had stopped at Temari and Shikamaru's room as Kuroka felt like she wanted to change and get into something more comfortable but since she didn't take any stuff with her to the mansion Temari just lent her a couple of hers in the meantime. The blouse fits pretty close especially in the chest area as Kuroka is much more endowed than Temari is, so Kuroka got a pair of scissors and made a neat slit in the middle turning it into a V-neck.

That also showed a lot more of her cleavage though. Something Shikamaru found his eyes being drawn to. And the tights showed her very enticing figure much more…

All in all the Nekomata was nothing short of a bombshell, Shikamaru noted she would give Tsunade a run for her money.

As she sat down her tail curled around her waist and she smirked at Shikamaru while she moved forward slightly making her breasts jiggle just a bit, "See something you like?"

Yep. Kuroka was well endowed indeed.

 _And those damn tails and ears of hers give her such an exotic look. Holly crap…_

He turned to Temari and eyed her warily, "Hey what the heck did you do? How come she's so friendly now?"

The girl laughed at his expression, it's rare to see Shikamaru get flustered like this. "Nothing really. We just talked that's all."

Kuroka nodded in agreement, "Yes and thanks to her I'm in a much better mood and I'm not as hostile towards you guys anymore. And allow me to apologize for being a bit of a bitch earlier."

"It's all good. And as for you I honestly thought you were gonna go make trouble with her." He said as he looked at the teen next to him.

She smirked, "Trust me if I had planned on going King Kong on her the whole house would come down. And no we really just had a talk, if you want I can tell you what about later. That okay with you Kuroka?"

"It's alright if you do. I'll be back in a few." She got up and went out to the hall and made a left heading for the stairs.

Shikamaru let out a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"Funny that you would befriend someone so fast."

Temari sighed, "Well it's because I can relate to her, and you'll get to understand when I tell you what she told me."

####

Ophis sat in her chair behind her desk in the study with her eyes closed and her arms crossed above her chest. This was how she liked to relax sometimes, just sit quietly and enjoy silence. She also used this time to think over things.

 _It's going well so far. The manor should be done in about a month and then I can really start getting things together… I'll go and see Sirzechs and get that business with Kuroka cleared before pressing on with other things. I wonder why Vali hasn't come back yet. Could it really be taking so long, I wanted him to get in touch with that group the Khaos Brigade but I doubt he actually went to see about that this time. When he and Bikou took off I could tell he had something else in mind… but oh well that's Vali's business._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, opening her eyes she saw that it was Kuroka.

The Nekoshou came to a stop at Ophis' desk and folded her arms, Kuroka was never really one for respectful gestures and pleasantries. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, it was a bit immature of me."

Ophis smirked, "It's fine. And didn't I say you'd come around? I expected that much especially considering that those two are here. They're not like ordinary second born Devils, they are kind hearted so I had a feeling they wouldn't just ignore you, I had a feeling they would opt for helping you instead."

"So which one was it?" Ophis asked.

"It was Temari. She showed me that I was being unfair and made me feel accepted… I never thought I would be back to old self but she helped me with it." Ophis watched as the woman spoke and had a fond smile on her face.

She got up and walked around to walk towards the door, "That's good. Let's go down stairs."

As they arrived in the living room Kuroka went to the kitchen where she heard Temari, she was starting to get hungry too. While Ophis went to the living room.

"Ahh this is so good." Temari mused as she took another spoon full of ice-cream she took from the fridge.

"I'll hold off on that until a get something else. Damn girl don't go so hard leave some for me." Kuroka said as she watched Temari basically start to shovel spoon fills in her mouth until the girl froze and held her head in pain.

She forgot to take her time and ended up getting a massive brain freeze.

Kuroka laughed as she pointed at her, "That's what you get for hogging it!"

"Holly fuck that hurts!" Temari basically cried out.

Kuroka wiped a tear from her eye, "What did you forget that would happen?"

After getting her bearings back Temari slammed her hands on the counter and breathed in and out for a bit. "Actually no I didn't but I haven't eaten ice-cream in a while, I kinda banned myself from it cause you see I'm obsessed with the stuff. Once I get going I just can't stop…"

Kuroka stifled a giggle as she watched Temari edge towards the carton of creamy goodness stretching her hand out to it with a longing look and a bit of drool on her chin. She reached out and grabbed it before the teen could reach it.

"No no no. If you keep going at it you'll get another brain freeze and you'll be gaining weight too."

Temari gave Kuroka a look, her eyes were wild and she looked ready to pounce on her. "Oh don't you dare think you're gonna get between me and that ice-cream Kuroka. Give it here!"

Temari leaped on the counter and reached for it but Kuroka drew away. This triggered something in the girl as she held both hands in front of her in a grabbing motion. "Oh it's on now woman. GIMME!"

Like a panther pouncing on its prey Temari leaped after Kuroka and the Nekoshou had to run for it.

They ran through the dining room and Kuroka made a quick right to go around the table, she stopped short when she saw Temari was going to head her off.

Shikamaru and Ophis poked their heads out and watched the two moving back and forth around the table. As Kuroka went towards her left Temari did the same, she went right, Temari followed her like a woman possessed.

"What the hell are they doing?" Shikamaru pondered aloud.

"It seems they're fighting over the ice-cream." Ophis said uncaringly.

They continued running around the table until Temari decided she'd had enough, she leaped over the table pushing several things to the ground, Kuroka dodged her and bolted up the stairs. But she wasn't going to get away that easily as the Kunoichi jumped to her feet and sprinted after her.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Temari yelled.

Back in the dining room Shikamaru face palmed while Ophis stood with a neutral look on her face as she looked at the mess. "Temari will be cleaning that up." She walked back to the living room with Shikamaru in tow.

They stood in silence as they could hear yelling from above them and several crashes of lamps, vases and chairs and such like they were being thrown about. Ophis shook her head and sighed.

"Looks like upstairs will need cleaning up as well. I'm going out for a bit Shikamaru, I'll be back soon." With that she opened a portal and went through.

Upstairs the madness continued but Temari was no longer chasing after Kuroka for the ice-cream the carton sat on a table down the hall. Kuroka had dropped it and as Temari skidded to a stop and picked it up instead of having it she set it down and sprinted after Kuroka again. The wild game of capture the ice-cream had now turned into a wild game of 'catch me if you can' and Kuroka just went with it. They now stood staring each other down.

"Your pretty damn good at running from me, it's hard as hell to catch you." Temari panted a bit.

Kuroka smirked, "I know. I'm real flexible and all that, I _am_ a Nekomata after all."

"Let's see how long that confidence of yours lasts when I catch you!"

Temari sprinted off again and Kuroka turned and bolted off. The mansion was spacious so the two were all over the place, Kuroka had kicked off her slippers so she could run faster and Temari was already barefoot. Temari managed to back her up against a set of double doors.

"Now I got ya." The teen smirked.

Kuroka was looking around to see if she could make a dash without being caught until she realized what set of double doors she leaned against, the ones that led to the balcony…

The older girl grinned showing her pronounced canines, spun around swiftly and kicked the doors open then ran off again.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari gave chase.

Coming to the edge Kuroka jumped to the rail and leaped off, landing elegantly on the ground below. Temari followed after and ended her jump with a roll. Shikamaru saw when the too dropped from the windows to the right of the living room and sighed.

"Honestly. Those two are like little kids." He got up and opened the side door of the living room that led to a patio, he jumped off and walked out towards them.

"Are you two really still messing around over ice-cream?"

The two stopped and Temari grinned and gave a reply without looking towards him, "Fuck the ice-cream. This damn woman challenged me and I ain't gonna stop until I've caught her."

"Challenged?" Shikamaru repeated but the two already went off again. He sighed and just went to sit on the veranda as he remembered Temari could get quite competitive... He'll let them have their fun.

Temari cursed as letting Kuroka escape to outside was not a good idea, with much more space the older girl was twice as hard to catch. They were now making way to the back of the mansion.

"What's wrong can't keep up?" Kuroka called back.

"Bite me!"

Kuroka laughed, "Do you want me to?"

Temari didn't answer, instead taking it a bit more seriously. She thought of a way to catch the girl ahead of her and an idea hit her. She smiled and started to release some of her chakra, then she released her Devil energy and let the two energies flow together throughout her body. And just as she wanted she got a boost of energy and started running much faster.

Kuroka looked back and saw that the girl was now right behind her, she made a right but Temari only got closer, the teen reached out for the back of her blouse and finally grabbed it. That's when Kuroka slipped and the two went tumbling on the grass, after a while of rolling Temari straddled her and pinned her down.

"HA! I got you didn't I?"

"Alright, alright you got me. How'd you get that sudden burst of speed?"

Temari grinned, "I let my chakra and Devil energy flow together throughout my chakra system. And they fused together. But I've stopped the flow and let my Devil energy recede."

Kuroka smiled approvingly, "Nice one. I was using something to boost myself too."

Temari got up and stretched, "Well that was fun."

"Yeah it was." Kuroka agreed but when she looked Temari was a few feet away from her. The teen bent over giving Kuroka a view of her ass.

"Now let's see how _you_ handle chasing _me_ down!" she yelled while slapping it in a mocking way.

Kuroka smirked devilishly, "Why you little… just wait until I get my hands on you!"

And so the chase began again. Kuroka came close to getting her several times but Temari slipped away each time.

They were now going through the forest, Temari dashed left and right to avoid the trees while Kuroka did the same and still kept up. The Nekomata was a natural. One thing got in her way though, her sizeable chest.

Temari slowed and slipped between two trees with ease but Kuroka was so focused on keeping up she didn't realize the size of the gap. As she slowed to slip through she found her chest stopping her. Her sizeable bust made it a little hard to slip through.

Temari stopped and came over to stand there and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, "This is hilarious. Looks like havin' big boobs ain't going too well for ya huh Kuroka?"

Kuroka smirked at that, "I'd get to running if I were you." she braced her hands on the trees and pushed, pushing both trees apart with ease and making a bigger gap.

Temari opened her mouth in a silent O and bolted before she could get caught. But as ran she didn't hear nor see the older girl behind her. Before she went any further a blast of blue energy impacted with the ground in front of her exploding on impact and blowing her back, she fell on her back a few feet away and felt pressure on top of her.

Opening her eyes she found Kuroka straddling her and grinning down at her, "Got ya."

"You nuts!? You could've hit me with that!"

"Oh you'd be fine. Now how about we head back to the mansion. I could use a bath after all this… but you know this was enjoyable. I've never had fun like this before, I feel like a little kid."

"Yeah same here."

"Thanks again Temari. I'm glad I met you."

Temari nodded and gave a grunt, "But this ain't over, I think I've finally found a rival in you."

Kuroka chuckled as she got up and helped the teen to her feet, "Alright Tami."

"Tami? What a terrible nickname you gave me."

They both laughed as they continued walking towards the mansion.

To be continued...

On the next chapter,

"I think it's about time I went to see the Ruin Princess." Ophis smirked.

Rias sneered, "How dare you come and speak to her like this after all this time like nothing has happened!?"

"Who the fuck are you to decide what is best for her!?" Kuroka yelled.

"KUROKA STOP!"

The Nekomata bit her lip and tried to control her anger, "Let go of me Temari…"

####

"So this is the Khaos Brigade huh?" Bikou eyed the men carefully, "I don't like them."

Vali grunted, "Neither do I but this is necessary."

"So that boy is the Red Dragon Emperor huh?"

####

"I don't want anything to do with you… Kuroka."

"Sh-Shirone?"

 **Next chapter: Confrontations**

* * *

There! done with this one. So how'd ya like it? That action scene isn't really big in the story it was just a one time thing, as Ophis said she will be dealing with the matter. And so Kuroka has joined our group, I like her, she's interesting. Temari an ice-cream lover huh? I think I added that to her persona because it will be good for some comedy every once in a while like as you saw in the chapter. But then she got over that and focused on Kuroka as she is now competitive and the fact that Kuroka could evade her so well ignited Temari's competitive side. And thus we have two rivals.

Not much else to say... But hey here's an idea; I wanna talk Fairy Tail, even though it has nothing to do with this. Who's been keeping up with the manga? I took a look at the latest released today and damn... one million soldiers plus the entire Spriggan twelve? Just how the hell will our Fairies handle this one? But even so I have faith, they've made it this far right?

And lastly just who is this Rahkeid Dragneel? Zeref said he is a secret weapon, I wonder how he's tied to Zeref and Natsu...

Well anyway that's it for today, I wanna thank that person who posted the third review for this story. It's reviews like those that encourage writers to let the story live on. I'll see you guys next time, take care and have a good day/night.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Confrontations

Hey guys, I've kept this one on hiatus for a while, eh I got my hands full. More in the AN so let's just get to it.

* * *

 **Confrontations**

* * *

11:30 PM

Shikamaru sighed as he stepped over yet another vase that was laying on the floor in one of the halls. Knocked over by Temari and Kuroka's messing around.

"I swear…" he stopped at the sounds of laughter coming from behind him.

Turning around he was met with an eyeful of Temari and Kuroka wrapped in white towels that left little to the imagination as they finished climbing the stairs, they just came from the bath it seems.

(Did I mention the mansion has a big ass bath house? Don't think I did ;))

Temari looked around, "You know we're gonna need to clean this up, right?"

"Ah let Ophis take care of it when she gets back. I bet you she has maids or something around or maybe some spell you know?"

They took notice of him and, Kuroka, decided to screw around. "Oh hey, I was wondering where you were."

She walked towards him slowly, with one hell of a seductive smile on her face. Temari eyed her with an eyebrow raised, and in an instant, she flew by Kuroka and was standing next to Shikamaru gripping his arm possessively.

"Oh no you don't, this one is mine _Kuroka."_ She gave a smirk and, then got a confused look when she saw Kuroka covering her mouth holding back a laugh.

"What?"

Before the Nekomata could answer the one standing next to her got her attention.

"Uh. You might want to look down…"

Doing so she found that she was now standing in the hall, completely naked, the towel which had fallen off when she moved currently laying on the ground a few inches away.

With a slight blush she rammed her palm into Shikamaru's face hard, covering his eyes.

"Oh boy… help me out here?" she pleaded with the chuckling dark-haired temptress.

Kuroka bent down and picked up the towel before handing it to the new born Devil. "Well with that you definitely made my night."

Temari grabbed it from her and awkwardly wrapped it around her slim frame as best she could with her free hand. "Yeah yeah, see ya later."

Without removing her hand from the boy's eyes, she walked awkwardly with him towards their room, Shikamaru just remained quiet and stoic.

Kuroka just chuckled as she walked off to the room she had picked back when she changed clothes, "Things are getting interesting alright."

####

Shutting the door behind her Temari let out a breath, "Well that was embarrassing… well kind of."

"You mind removing your hand now?" Shikamaru finally asked as she still hadn't.

"Oh sorry." As she did she walked off to the smaller bathroom in their room to get on her sleep wear.

Shikamaru in the meantime changed into his own sleep wear, a simple white T and boxers. He pulled off the band he used to hold that bit of his hair in a ponytail to let it fall flat and sat at the edge of the bed and hummed in thought.

 _That was… wait it's the first time I've seen her naked, right? Yeah it is. Honestly, I never thought I had much of that kind of interest, but I got to say I'm feeling a bit worked up from seeing that…_

A sly smile crept onto his lips and he stared at the bathroom door intently. He'd see what he could do about that tonight.

In the bathroom Temari stared at herself in the mirror, her breathing was a little heavy and she had this feeling… it wasn't new to her, but she hadn't felt it in a while.

 _I'd bet he wants me right about now. But I'm not ready to… not just yet._

She let out a breath and nodded to herself, not tonight but maybe another night…

She really wanted to but simply wasn't ready to go the extra mile.

…however, that didn't mean she couldn't satisfy herself _another_ way.

She opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind her and shutting off the light. Shikamaru eyed her up and down, she looked beautiful in just what she had on. A simple frilly white night gown.

"Oh? Normally you sleep in panties and a top, I never knew you liked those." He said slowly, giving her a smirk.

She sent one right back, "I didn't… but I was shopping for clothes the other day back in Konoha and thought you might like something like this. Even though it's just a simple nighty."

 _Wait until you see the sexy lingerie I bought that day too_ … she thought slyly to herself.

She walked towards him slowly and as she came within arm's reach he grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed with him. Temari letting out a girlish yelp that, surprised her, at the unexpected move. Shikamaru wasted no time and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. When they broke apart for air Temari put her hands on his chest and gasped a bit.

"Wait…" she opened her eyes and stared at his deeply. "Listen, I'm… not ready to do _that_ just yet. I know you want to and trust me I do too but, another night kay?"

He gave her a soft smile, "That's okay. In the meantime, I think there's something else we could do."

She chuckled haughtily as they kissed again, Shikamaru gripped her thighs and shifted himself so that he rolled over on his back and she was on top of him. Temari responded in kind by straddling his hips and intensifying the kiss. She soon started to grind her hips against him as his hands roamed all over her.

He brought his right hand up to cup her breast and fondle the soft supple orb making Temari sigh his name. With another shift he was now her and he leaned down to place kisses on her neck, he sucked on a spot leaving a red mark, as his hand found its way between her legs.

Her breath hitched as he traced her lower lips through her soft satin panties…

…she was already very much wet.

His mouth soon found her tit that slipped out above her night gown as he slipped his hand in her panties and caressed her entrance with skilled hands. Shikamaru was surprised he was doing so well, if how Temari was gripping his hair and sinking her nails into his skin was any indication.

She moaned his name as he finally slipped a finger inside her wet entrance. Temari's toes curled tightly as her nails dug into the skin of Shikamaru's arms so much it drew blood just a little, the small cuts healing soon after. He continued to give her the best of feelings with his mouth still on her breast, circling his tongue around her nipple.

Oh boy did that one gets her, she responded by a slight arch of her back, murmuring for him to do more. He gladly complied and found her clit with his thumb…

That was it.

Her eyes flew open and her breathing started coming in short pants, this was her very first time experiencing this kind of pleasure, and what he just did set her entire core a blaze. Her entire body felt hot especially down between her legs and her thighs began to tremble. Finally, she felt the rush of something within…

"Sh-shikamaru… I think am gonna…"she gasped and arched her back far as her eyes rolled back and she all but shouted in glorious rapture.

Shikamaru glanced down as the bit of clear substance ran from her mound staining the sheets and his fingers. As he gazed at her face, the light pink dusting her cheeks and the way she panted… It was all so alluring to him and he remembered just how hard he was.

She popped an eye open and smiled at him, "Whew… who knew you were so good."

He chuckled at that, " _I_ didn't even know I was that good."

She got up and kneeled on the bed, bit her lips, then took notice of the tent in his boxers.

She smirked and gave him a suggestive look in his eyes.

"I think it's only fair I help you out with that hmm?"

Shikamaru actually blushed a bit there, "Uh yeah but… you know what to do?"

Temari gave him a wink, "Let's just say I've heard a few things." She answered slyly as she recalled one of the many nights her and the girls, Tsunade included, went out and got drunk.

At some point Tsunade would always get all naughty and talk about all manner of things, mainly sex of course. And Temari just so happened to remember a few _certain_ things, information she is going to make useful…

She gave him a naughty smirk.

…right now.

Before he could say anything, she tackled him to the bed and kissed him deeply, then she started to slowly go down to his groin. Gripping the edges of his boxers she pulled them down slowly and gasped just a bit while her eye brows shot up in surprise as Shikamaru's dick came into full view.

"Big…" she murmured.

Grasping it in her hand she felt the warmth of it and admired how it looked with the veins and all pulsing. Shikamaru watched her and quirked an eye brow as she stared at it in curiosity.

"Uh…"

He was silenced as she took it in her mouth and began to suck…

"Fuck." Shikamaru sucked in a breath.

 _What a feeling!_

He yelled mentally as he watched her bobbing head. He took hold of her hair and encouraged her to go on.

####

Outside their door Kuroka listened to Shikamaru's groans in amusement. The Nekomata came along just as Shikamaru really got into pleasing Temari.

She rubbed her thighs together…

"I wonder if Ophis has any kinky novels around here…" she pondered aloud as she went towards the study.

…she was a bit wet herself.

####

An area of the study distorted and twisted as a rip opened and Ophis stepped out. Kuroka looked up from where she sat reading a book she found and gave her a little wave.

Ophis regarded her with a nod, "Where are Temari and Shikamaru?"

"In their room."

As Kuroka saw Ophis about to turn most likely heading there she stopped her with an 'ahh'.

"Maybe it's best to give 'em a few minutes."

By the suggestive smirk on the Nekomata's face Ophis knew the reason why.

"Okay. Well I'll tell them later, for now I want to talk to you about something." Ophis went and sat beside Kuroka and turned to her. "You were reincarnated with two Bishop pieces correct?"

Kuroka nodded, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"I can feel it a bit. It's not very clear to me due to it not being one of my pieces." The Dragon God stared at the ceiling. "Anyway, what I really want to ask you is if you are willing to rid yourself of them and have Shikamaru reincarnate you, being the first of his very own peerage." At the end she eyed Kuroka expectantly.

Kuroka blinked and got a thoughtful look. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea but… in the first place how would you do that? And I would die, afterwards right?"

Ophis smirked at that, "I can remove Evil Pieces from any Devil. And yes if I do that naturally you will die however- "

"I'll be brought back with which ever piece or pieces is used in the reincarnation ritual." Kuroka finished for her.

"Precisely. So how 'bout it?"

The Nekomata hummed in thought for a bit.

 _Do I really wanna be under someone as a member of their peerage again? I hadn't liked the idea when I thought about it once before but… Shikamaru is a good guy, I can tell that much just by his scent and the feeling I get from him. Maybe I can… just this time._

"Uhh. Give me some time to think about it, kay?" she asked.

Ophis gave a nod and stood up to go towards the door. "I'll be going to my room, good night."

The door closed quietly behind her.

Kuroka sighed and went back to reading the book she found, it was pretty good, she might be getting drawn into it a lot. It was a tale set in the old days, a prince troubled with dealing with a request sent by an old friend turned leader, for a sum of one thousand young boys to be trained to fight in his army.

As she read on she hummed and murmured, "Hmm, so he's gonna go back to the place he lost two soldiers and escaped with his life from? What kind of a man crawls into his own grave in search of hope?"

In any case it was a good book.

Outside the hallway Ophis sighed at the state of the place, vase here and there with whatever contents spilled about all over. Pictures were lying on the floor and what not. She shook her head and walked on and as she got to the end of the hall she mumbled a few words and instantly the object that were miss placed glowed with purple energy and went back to where they were meant to be.

The whole hall went back to being spotless in mere moments.

"Messy kids." Ophis muttered with a 'tsk tsk'

As she walked pass Temari and Shikamaru's room she shook her head as Shikamaru's voice yelled in obvious delight.

"I'll never get what humans and even Devils get out of those activities."

####

12:45 AM

Unknown location- Underworld

Vali and Bikou stood side by side near a cliff edge watching as members of the known rogue group talked amongst themselves. Apparently, they were discussing the terms which Vali explained.

"So, this is the Khaos Brigade huh?" Bikou spoke in a hushed tone and eyed the men carefully, "I don't like them."

Vali grunted, "Neither do I but this is necessary."

The one in the middle of them all turned to Vali, "So that is all you need and in return we will get what we want correct?"

Vali gave him a nod, "Yes, I'm a man of my word. Just make sure you fulfill your side of the bargain. We now have an audience yes?"

The man clads in old armor grunted with a nod. "We'll do our part. You just make sure you do yours. Let's go."

With that they all turned, wings spread, and took off towards the distance.

"Well then." Vali looked over at Bikou, "What is next?"

Bikou hummed in thought, tilting his head left and right, "We can recruit that Arthur Pendragon now, and if he decides to fight us well… more fun for me." He grinned while twirling his staff.

Vali shook his head, "He won't fight us, I know the man, let's go."

Bikou nodded and tapped his staff on the ground, a portal opened which the two slowly sunk down into it and it closed afterwards.

####

9:02 AM

"Boobs!" A certain high schooler exclaimed as he, along with two friends, stood by the side watching as the girls stretched and did exercises to prepare for gym class. The more the girls did their exercises the more the boys drooled over them. Every jiggle of their voluptuous chests seemed to work them over something fierce. A petite blonde girl caught the attention of the one that exclaimed, she had stood alone off to one side watching the other girls and he decided to go talk to her.

"Uhm, hey." He greeted as he walked up to her, flashing a nervous smile.

The girl got slightly started and looked up at him, "Oh hi! Um can I help you?"

"Well I saw you standing here alone, and was wondering why you weren't doing exercises with the girls." He says to her.

"Oh… well I um… I am not very into this kind of thing I guess..." she shifted a bit on her feet, casting her gaze downward.

The boy nodded in understanding, "I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way."

She flashed him a bright smile, "Asia Argento." Her tone of voice showed that she enjoyed meeting new people, and her emerald eyes lit up a bit.

The two smiled at each other, only to fall silent then blush as the nervousness began to set in. They both blushed and looked away from each other, Issei rubbing the back of his head.

"Well," he spoke up first. "I'll head back over there to my buddies. See you around, Asia."

"Right, see you." She waved at him as he walked off, returning to staring very perversely at the girls with his friends again. Asia witnessed and shook her head slowly while mumbling, "Boys."

####

1:25 PM

Rias Gremory let out a breath and began panting as the dark-haired beauty got up from her spot between Rias' legs, Akeno licked her lips and chuckled. "You have got to stop being so good… or else I'll forbid you from doing this anymore…" Rias said breathlessly.

"Oh? And miss out on my expertise? I think not, my dear Riasu." Akeno whispered seductively Rias' ear, the person she was most fond of.

Shivering from the delight Rias took a moment to regain her senses, "l'll have you thrown in a prison cell and turn the key to ashes, you devil." She did her best to pull up her undergarments and fix her skirt, her legs still trembling.

"That's what I am." Akeno giggled and hopped up on the desk to sit, "So, how goes the search for the next Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Well there is one." Rias took out a file from her desk drawer and handed it to Akeno. "This kid. He seems to have the potential."

Akeno hummed as she took the file and looked it over, "Issei Hyoudou… wait how did you even get this?"

Rias smiled simply and closed her eyes, "I have my ways."

"By that you mean you just went to the principal's office and took it."

"Oh shush."

Akeno chuckled before glancing back at the file in her hands, "He doesn't look like much…" she mumbled while looking it over. "Average grades, doesn't give trouble but…"

"I know. But I had Koneko watch over him these past couple days, his potential is just dormant." Rias said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did Sirzechs put this task on us?" Akeno complained. "Couldn't he search for the candidate in the underworld?"

Rias shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't know, my brother's methods are beyond me."

"isn't that what make him so interesting and mysterious?"

Another voice caught the attention of the two young women causing them to look up, seeing the source was a dark haired young woman wearing the high school uniform. Her bangs covered majority of her forehead and her hair reached her waist ending in single streaks. She sat cross legged in one of the couches in the room looking over at the two.

"Raynare." Rias began, "You have an irritating habit of just popping up all the time."

The dark-haired girl giggled lightly, her violet eyes locked with Rias' emerald mischievously. "I do it because I want to have the joy of dropping in on you two doing the naughty things you shouldn't." she said simply.

Rias' cheeks went red at the girl's words, "W-w-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, flustered and flushed already.

Raynare burst into a fit of laughter at this, "Oh dear me Rias-chan, I hit my mark I see." She said with the suffix at the end to help tease the girl.

"Alright Raynare enough messing around." Akeno stepped between the two as she saw Rias about to toss a dagger at the other girl.

Rias took a breath and returned said dagger from where she got it, "May I ask why you are here?"

Raynare sat up and leveled a more serious gaze with Rias, "I do hope you've taken notice of the fact that the Dragon God of Infinity has been recruiting people as of late. I was… out for a walk and happened to go by the mansion she has across town, there was a big commotion and when I went to take a closer look some of them were doing what seemed like training. Training for what, one would ask." She finished and glanced at her nails.

Rias placed her right hand on her cheek as she hummed, "Training... well I have been keeping an eye on the matter as much as I could without letting her know but I wouldn't know her intensions. Perhaps I should go see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Raynare said as she looked up again, "What if she is planning something and you walk into a trap?"

"Trap?" Akeno piped up, "But the question is why- "

"Have you forgotten?" Raynare cut her off, "In the past this woman was obsessed with destruction, as it stands Rias is in control of this town, it's her territory which means she stands in the way of her and any plans of, like I said, destruction."

"Raynare has a point." Rias said as Akeno hummed. "But I still want to go see her."

"Well I'll be there when the time comes incase anything happens." The dark-haired girl got up and made for the door of the club, she opened it and walked through but before she closed it she turned to the two again. "By the way, you both reek of each other and also, the scent of womanly essence. I would run home and have a shower before you have to go near other students." She playfully blew a kiss before shutting the door, leaving a flushed Rias and a giggling Akeno.

"She is so dead."

####

4:33 PM

Issei had got stuck in extra classes he needed to take for obvious reasons, his two perverted friends had already left which means he would be walking home alone. It wasn't a problem, but he enjoyed their company, returning his items to the locker he was assigned to he hummed a song while closing the locker and throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaving the building. The sun was setting by now, casting the sky in beautiful rays of orange. Issei walked past a few students going about their way, some leaving the compound like he was, while some were heading towards the building. Out by the courtyard the sounds of students doing various activities could be heard.

A few were jogging around the track, some stretching and so on. Issei left the gates and turned left heading down the street, he walked along heading towards his home, coming to a neighborhood area he stopped as he spotted a familiar person, the petite blonde he spoke to before.

"That's Asia."

The girl was walking towards the park in that area, if one would look closer she would appear to be in a daze. Issei walked towards her and raised his hand in a wave, calling out to her. "Hey Asia, what's up?"

The girl gave no response as she continued walking into the park. Issei gaze chase feeling slightly concerned, "Umm Asia? Are you okay?"

She suddenly stopped in front of the fountain, standing there and staring at it blankly, Issei approached her cautiously and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Asia."

The girl gasped softly just before glancing up at him, her eyes returning to normal. "Oh Issei, what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking that." Issei chuckled, glancing around before looking back at the girl. "You were walking, and I called out to you twice, are you alright?"

Asia looked down going silent a moment, she wasn't sure why she ended up in the park. One moment she was walking home then the next she was in the park with Issei standing next to her. She tried to recall the couple of minutes in between but it was blank. "I'm… not sure. My head is spinning and…" she trailed off gripping her head and stumbling on her feet.

Issei held her shoulders to keep her standing, "Whoa, maybe you should get home, I'll come with you."

Asia nodded and turned to him, "Thank you."

Earlier- 3:43 PM

Ophis stood alone in the study, staring out of one of the windows as she contemplated her next move. She could sense the boy's presence nearby, now that he is alone then it would be a decent time to remove him from the equation. However, she sensed the presence of another with him; a young girl whom appeared to be the current possessor of a very rare Sacred Gear.

"interesting…" she mused with a slight smile. "That ability is second to my own healing capabilities."

Perhaps she could bring that girl over to her side, she could be useful when she herself would be absent for whatever reason. It is not a bad idea she admitted.

She turned her head at the sound of someone entering the room, Kuroka shuffled into the study with a blank stare, plopping down on the couch to the far wall.

"Hello kitty." Ophis called.

The Nekomata looked up from the book she reached over to grab a second earlier, "Oh, you were in here? Hi."

Ophis hummed, turning a bit to face her more. "You didn't notice? Odd, are you alright?"

The woman gave a nod along with a sigh while opening the book to continue reading. "I just have things on my mind is all."

'Things huh…' Ophis thought. She could already imagine what these "Things" were, her little imoutou for instance. Considering she was planning to make a move tonight to eliminate a certain someone, and then to visit another certain someone. Although she expected to be doing both at once; no doubt the Devil princess would show up once she made the first move. After all, she was aware they were watching the kid.

The Dragon God went over and sat next to Kuroka, looking like mother and daughter with how Ophis appeared.

"I think it's about time I went to see the Ruin princess." She smirked.

At that Kuroka froze. She instantly slammed the book closed and looked over at her seriously. "You're really going to?"

Ophis nodded, "Yes, I want to have a little chat with her."

"Then I'm coming with you, in any case that's why you're telling me right?" Kuroka asked a bit urgently.

Ophis cringed at her tone, "Yes and no… you see having you there may cause a bit of a problem, especially if the little one is present. So, I'd like it if you could just stay here for now."

"What?" Kuroka mumbled, "You can't do that, I have to come with you, so I can take my little sister back."

Ophis sighed, "See that's the problem; I don't want some big commotion to break out, understand? Now is not the time." She stood up and walked to the door, grasping the handle. "Another time. For now, just sit tight until I come back."

With that she walked out leaving a slightly distraught Kuroka, biting her lip with her fists clenched.

####

Issei along with Asia took their time leaving the park, they had gotten a bit far in than they realized. Given the state the girl was in they stopped a few times to allow her to take a breath. She expressed her body felt weak, had a slight headache as well as dizziness. As they walked along Issei suddenly stopped, something was off; the area had gotten darker and it felt almost heavy with malicious intent.

"I-Issei? Is something wrong?" Asia looked up at him, and asked.

Issei gave a nod while looking around, "Yeah, I'm getting a weird vibe from this place. Like I can sense danger. We should get going, how about I carry you on my back?"

Asia's cheeks tinted pink a bit at that, "Y-your back? O-okay."

As Issei kneeled down so she could climb on, they both froze at the sound of a voice coming from behind them. Turning around to look down another path the two watched as a small figure approached.

"Well now, what have we here?" Ophis said darkly, walking up to them as the shadow from a tree covered most of her form till she came into the light. "The Red Dragon Emperor and a little friend huh."

Issei stood up and immediately pulled Asia behind him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a little girl passing by. And happened upon you two, out for a date?"

"N-no it isn't a date or anything he was just helping me home, that is all." Asia spoke up, wincing from her headache.

"Answer me." Issei cut in, his eyes narrowed as he stared Ophis down.

The Dragon God chuckled, "Isn't that sweet, protecting your girlfriend eh? But I'm not here for her." With a flick of her wrist Asia was hoisted into the air as a light purple glow emitted from her body.

"Asia!" Issei exclaimed.

The girl shrieked while hovering over to Ophis, "Issei! T-taskete!"

Issei glared at Ophis, his right fist clenched. "Put. Her. Down."

"And if I refuse?" Ophis challenged.

Issei grit his teeth. "I'll make you."

"Oh?"

The boy took slow steps toward Ophis, quickening his pace but as he got within five inches he was sent flying back by a pulse of incredible force from her. It sent him into a nearby tree, slamming into it so hard his bones shattered. A part of his spine was also fractured. He coughed blood that trickled down his chin and stained his clothes as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

Witnessing this Asia gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god… Issei."

"Hm." Ophis walked over to him with a stoic gaze, once before him she leaned over a bit to get a better look. To her surprise he was still alive, but barely. "And I thought you were already done in, well I'll finish the task then." She raised her right arm as she did a sword that appeared to be from ancient times appeared above them both in the form of pure purple energy.

Issei glanced up at her, in utter pain. Unable to move at all but still tried to speak. "W-wai…why…"

"it's nothing personal kid, you were just unlucky to be born as the possessor of this particular Longinus."

With a wave of her arm the sword came down and plunged into Issei's back, going straight through, it ripped his flesh like butter causing blood to spill out. Issei coughed, chocking on his own blood before his eyes went blank as death took him. The sword vanished a second later.

Asia, while floating above them and unable to do anything, witnessing the death of someone she only became friends with that same day; broke down as tears fell from her eyes. "Why…?"

"Hm?" Ophis turned to glance up at her. "Pardon?"

The blonde held her chest as the pain got worse, "Why did you do this…?"

Ophis sighed, "I did not come here to give explanations, child." She turned to the boy laying before her, slowly becoming cold. "I came here to eliminate a potential threat. And now to make sure he won't be reincarnated." A wisp of dark purple flames ignited in her palm, she would burn the boy's body to eliminate him for good.

Before she could do so however, her head turned to her right as a blast of crimson red energy flew to her, ripping up the ground beneath it during its travel. Ophis simply stood there without making a move. She did not have to though as the yell of a certain voice along with a blast of pure white energy came from above her, clashing with the other red. The discharges remained in a lock until they exploded from the impact force. Leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Temari said as she landed to Ophis' right side, holding her fan out, she raised it up and swung down discharging a blast of pure white energy in return fire at the form she could see approaching them. It tore the ground up with much more destructive force than the previous two blasts. Rias, which was the one walking to them froze as she saw it, moving so fast she had mere seconds to counter. Before she did a blast of yellow lightning intercepted the oncoming force, but it wasn't enough as Temari's attack pushed through the lightning. The two young women had to leap out of its path before it tore them to shreds, watching as it passed them and dissipated shortly after.

"What on earth was that?" Akeno asked.

Rias shook her head, "I don't know. But it blew right through your lightning like it was nothing."

Ophis looked up at Temari with a small smile, "I was fine you know."

"Yeah yeah. I did it anyway." Temari deadpanned, keeping her fan in a position to attack or defend if the need arises.

Asia watched as the exchange transpired, utterly shocked. "What is all this… who are these people…"

"Seems we have uninvited guests." Ophis spoke, "It's best you both just come forth before I set this whole place ablaze. The boy included."

At that Rias' eyes went wide, she was hesitant to approach now that the circumstances changed. As if the Ouroboros Dragon wasn't bad enough now there was another unknown person with her, one which radiated a great amount of power.

"Rias." Akeno urged.

She bit her lower lip, "I know, come on."

The two girls walked out slowly, taking in their surroundings and the situation. A blonde girl which was floating above, they marked her as harmless for now. Then there were the other two, the taller girl was someone they have never seen. Dressed in black sandals, fishnet leggings, a white skirt with a single red stripe, a white opened top with a red stripe going down the front. She wore more fishnet clothing beneath the top along with a dark bra, her dirty blonde hair up in two spiky pigtails with the rest going down her back and two bangs framing both sides of her forehead. They also took notice of the item she held, it looked like a giant fan but upon focusing on the object that's exactly what it was.

A giant, glossy black fan with a white center, the markings and symbols on the frames made them confused as they couldn't understand the language.

Ophis gave them a little smile, "Well hello, sister of the great Sirzechs Lucifer. And daughter of Barkeil. What brings you both here on this fine evening?"

At the mention of her father's name Akeno tensed, but shook it off as Rias answered.

"The reason, as I'm sure you are well aware of; is the boy." She pointed at the one in question. Rias would admit seeing him lying there in a puddle of his own blood, hurt her more than she expected.

Ophis turned to look at the poor boy, "Oh, him? Well I'm sure you are also aware of the threat he poses. So, my purpose here is to eliminate said threat." Moving her arm closer she tilted it, preparing to burn his body.

"Wait!" Rias exclaimed with her arm outstretched. "Don't do this. Please."

Ophis stopped, glancing to the girl. "Why?"

"Because… well, we need him."

"Not good enough."

Again, Ophis prepared to burn him to ashes, but Rias stopped her once more.

"Okay! _I_ need him! Not just the Gremory Household but **I** do." She finally blurted out. Which sounded odd to her, why would she need the kid? This was a new feeling. And thinking back now, this situation was brought on all because of what her brother said.

¤ Flashback - One month ago ¤

Rias, along with her older brother Sirzechs, sat at the dining table inside the dining room of the Gremory manor. The table was large in length, made of oak, with an elegant cloth on the top with a few symbols. Upon the table sat various vases with flowers, large bowl like dishes with small marbles. The walls, a dark elegant purple, a red carpet on the floor. Along the walls banners and so on hung with the Gremory insignia.

Sirzechs sat looking down at documents while Rias sat across from him as servants laid out various foods from slices of bread, fruits. Freshly cut meats such as sausages, ham and so on along with muffins with small dishes with butter. After a moment of silence Sirzechs cleared his throat to get his sister's attention.

Rias looked up at her older brother, "Hm?"

"Well…" Sirzechs began, placing the documents on the table. "We have found the potential next in line as the Red Dragon Emperor. It is a high school student which, that school happens to be yours. But we don't know exactly who, yet."

Rias narrowed her eyes at this bit of information. "I assume you… want me to find and keep an eye on him during the semester?"

"Yes." Her brother gave a nod. "We do know it is… well just a kid for now but that will definitely change I feel. The Red Dragon Draig is very powerful, it would be great to have it on our side."

Rias sighed, knowing this was going to be quite irritating, looking after a kid? She isn't a baby sitter.

"Well Oni-chan if you deem it so I will watch over whoever it is once he or she is found."

¤ Present Day ¤

Rias had just admitted she needed the once alive young man laying by Ophis' feet. The dragon god turned fully to face the red head.

"Oh? You need him you say?"

Rias nodded quickly as she took a step closer, cautiously so. "I need him, to be alive. Because… well he seems like a really nice kid and all. He could be a good friend to us." She tried her best to find a reason that would satisfy the small Dragon God before her. "All of us."

Ophis took a deep breath, could she really allow her to reincarnate this boy? And what of the possible threat he poses? She was unsure what to do at this point. She knew it was faked, but there was a hint of truth in the girl's words. If the boy is kept under watch, then he may not be of much hindrance. And then there is the possibility of him falling for the Crimson Ruin Princess here, that would be enough to keep him in line. Decision made, she spoke up.

"Alright Rias Gremory, I'll spare his body on one condition; you have to keep him in check. Even if he goes on a rampage, it will be on you. Are we understood?" Ophis offered.

Rias didn't answer right away, weighing her decision and response. It may be difficult in the case of a rampage but… "I understand." She finally said.

"Good, now-"Ophis was cut off as a ball of light blue flames came towards her.

Temari saw this and intercepted it, using her fan as a shield, the ball made contact and exploded leaving a small plume of smoke. "What the hell?" she growled.

"Kiba!"

"On it!"

A fast-moving form leaped out of the trees and went towards Temari as it landed, but before the person got close however they suddenly stopped. In a forward strike position as if frozen on stop.

"Now now, I can't have that." Another voice went, the source moving out of the tree line behind Ophis.

Ophis smiled just a bit, "I was wondering when you planned on coming out, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked as he came to stand next to her. "Well I wasn't gonna stand by and watch you both get attacked, even if you could handle it easy."

"Did you get the other two?"

"Yes."

As he said this, a small girl along with an older one was hoisted towards the rest. They were wrapped in shadows, one of them was Raynare while the other was a white-haired girl wearing the school uniform. Her most noticeable were the cat ears she had. Raynare had a bright purple light spear in her hand as she struggled against the shadows. The other just remained stoic.

"Get me out of this you little shit!" Raynare yelled at Shikamaru, gritting her teeth with a hiss.

"Well that one's feisty." Temari commented.

Rias looked around at her peerage members all but at the mercy of these people. She hasn't been in such a situation before, even though she knew Ophis wasn't planning on doing anything but who knows what the other two would. "Kiba, Koneko and Raynare… I asked you all to stay back."

"You also said unless we saw the need to intervene." The girl, Koneko, added in a stoic manner.

Kiba scoffed, "Yeah and leave you both alone with these guys? Sorry but I can't allow that prez."

Above them Asia remained quiet, simply watching everything transpire. Every now and then though, she would glance at Issei, then to wince as the pain in her chest returned at seeing him dead.

Ophis cleared her throat to bring attention to her, she looked at all of them with an irritated face. "I knew you were all back there but I'm a bit tired of having attacks thrown at me for one night."

Kiba spoke up again then, "We only did so because we thought our President and VP were in danger." He spoke more to Rias than anyone else, nodding his head towards the wisp of purple flame still hovering above Ophis' palm.

Ophis looked down at it and understood then, she had meant to got rid of it. "If I wanted to do anything to them I could have done so long ago, boy." She said to Kiba before dispelling the wisp.

Rias had, had enough of all the chatter, she stepped forward with her eyes narrowed. "Could we all calm down here, please?"

Raynare tried to move again finding she still couldn't. "Hey Dragon! Tell your dog to let us go already." She referred to Shikamaru, which he simply chuckled at her.

Ophis looked up at Raynare a moment, "Hmm. Interesting. It's okay Shikamaru, let them go now."

"Roger that." He did as she said, releasing the ones held captive by his technique.

Koneko and Raynare fell to the ground on their feet, and Kiba stretched a bit as the three went to stand by behind Rias. Akeno stood next to them with her hands held in front of her in a polite manner.

Rias looked at them all before turning to the other side. "Now, I do not want any bad blood between us."

Ophis nodded in agreement, "It would be counter productive for me. No doubt once your older brother got word that I had done something to his precious sister, he'd be here in an instant seeking revenge. Despite knowing he stands no chance, he would still do whatever it took." She hummed with a glance down at her nails, "He may be wise, but a big brother will always be that."

Rias was about to speak again but was interrupted by Koneko.

"I'm getting a weird feeling."

Just then a rip in space happened, a purple gate of sorts appeared behind them all on Ophis' side, they spun around to see Kuroka stepping out.

Ophis muttered an 'Oh great.' As she saw her, expecting what is about to happen next.

Kuroka eyed them all, but addressed Ophis first. "Well you made sure to make it, so I couldn't leave the mansion huh."

 **Ten minutes earlier-**

Kuroka sat in the study, teetering on the edge of the couch. She was itching to go out and handle things herself. She knew what Ophis was up to, and it had nothing to do with Shirone. "I need to go… and I will." Decision made she got up from the couch and left the study, went down the stairs and made a bee line for the front door. As she reached out to the knob however, her fingers made contact with something, as sparks flew, and she had to yank her hand back with a hiss. As she watched, there were ripples like that of water in a lake.

"Baria?!" she yelled with an incredulous stare at it. "I can't believe she put this up to keep me in here! Damn that woman!"

In fact, the entire mansion was put on lock down by a barrier done by Ophis bore she left. It was powerful enough to hold the person she made it to keep in there.

However…

"Oh, I'll show you…" Kuroka muttered before stepping away and firing repeated rounds of blue balls of fire at the barrier.

…Kuroka wasn't going to have it.

After five minutes of unloading into the section of the barrier, it finally broke, the area it covered by the door shattering into specs. Kuroka huffed before walking through, now that she was out, she could see to her agenda.

"I'm on my way, baby sis."

 **Present time-**

Ophis facepalmed with a sigh. "You weren't supposed to come here."

"Oh, nice effort by the way. I tried simply opening a rift, but it was blocked." Kuroka added before directing her attention to the other group. Her eyes making contact with Koneko's.

The small girl shivered as her eyes met the woman, she remembered her all too well; her older sister. The one who ran off and left her all alone years ago. To this day she still hasn't forgiven her for it.

"Kuroka…" Koneko mumbled.

The woman smiled a bit at her, in hopes she wasn't holding the past to heart. "Yes Shirone, its me."

"Shirone…?" Rias mumbled to herself. "So that was her name…"

Akeno nudged her then to bring her back to the current situation. "Umm, Rias, who is she?"

Blinking once Rias looked at Akeno before directing her gaze to the woman in question. "She is Kuroka, Koneko's older sister."

Kiba and Raynare gasped a bit at this, looking between them both. There was no real resemblance, but they took note of Kuroka's ears then looked at Koneko's.

"Well that's surprising." Raynare piped up.

Koneko bit her lip before speaking up, "Why are you here? Why now?"

Stepping forward Kuroka gave her a sincere gaze, as she spoke, it was with genuine words. "Shirone listen, about what happened back then… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone like I did but I had to. The risks were what made me take that course of action."

"So, you just left? I don't care what you say… surely you could have took me with you but no. You left your younger sister, **alone** with those people. The people that tried countless times to kill me!" Koneko yelled, shivering where she stood out of anger and sadness.

Kuroka was caught however, yes she could have grabbed her first but then… "If I took you with me, Shirone, you could have died because the strike force that came after me were on orders to kill on sight."

"I… don't…care." Koneko bit off each word. "You were strong then just like you are now sis… you could have protected me from them."

"Well… yes and for that I am sorry." Kuroka took a breath before reaching her hand out to her. "I think its about time you let all that go huh? And come with me, these kids you're rolling with aren't good enough for you anyway. But with us, you have your sister, Tami and Shika, and Ophis over here."

Ophis gave a grunt with an irritated face.

"W-what…? Come with you?" Koneko mumbled, finding it hard to respond to the blatancy of her sister.

Rias stepped in then, placing her hand on the small girl's shoulder and sneered at Kuroka. "How dare you come here, speaking to her like this after all this time, as if nothing has happened?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes as her face took a bitter look, "Stay out of this Gremory, if you know what's good for you."

"No." Rias countered, "You won't be taking Koneko anywhere. I gave her a home, a new name, a new life with people that care for her. A family."

As she spoke, Kiba, Akeno and Raynare stood behind Koneko. All placing their hands on top of Akeno's, which rested on the small girl's other shoulder. Koneko teared up at her King's words.

"Who the fuck are you to decide what is best for her?!" Kuroka yelled at Rias with a hard glare, her right hand flexed as a light blue ball of fire erupted. Without waiting she launched it at the girl standing before them.

While this made all the others around her take an involuntary step back, with Kuroka's precision it was aimed directly for Rias' face and wouldn't harm anyone else. Rias was prepared to counter as she raised her right hand with it surrounded in spiraling, lush red energy, that compressed and crackled with its force. Both sides were surprised as the ball of fire made contact with a wall of wind, exploding immediately with smoke being left behind.

Kuroka gritted her teeth and began to walk forward with another attack prepared before she froze at the next voice she heard.

"Kuroka stop!"

It was Temari's.

Kuroka turned her head to her with a look of betrayal, "Temari? Why are you trying to stop me? You told me you would help with this!"

"Yes. I did. But hearing what this girl said just then made me rethink this. Maybe it isn't meant to work out **that** way, and look at her." Temari said softly, nodding to Koneko. "Does she look like she wants to leave them?"

"I don't care about them! She is **my** sister first and foremost!"

Ophis raised her head a bit to add a point, "So you would take her away from them despite the fact she obviously does not want to leave? That is not very fair Kuroka."

"No it isn't fair…" Asia mumbled to herself.

The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip hard at that, Ophis was right…

"Yes…" Koneko spoke up then, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I have a new home, a new life, and people that care for me. My name is Koneko Toujou, not Shirone. This is where I want to be… with them." She gave Kuroka a hateful gaze, "I want nothing to do with you… Kuroka."

At that, Kuroka felt as if someone had taken a knife and drove it through her heart. Utter rejection from the only person she truly cared about in her life, it was not a good feeling. "Sh-shirone?"

Without another word Koneko turned around, and walked away. Kiba following her after giving the other group a glare. Raynare followed shortly after, leaving Rias and Akeno behind.

Ophis let out a short sigh, crossing her arms. "Okay, its time to go." She looked up at Asia and the girl slowly floated down to hover in front of her.

"What are you…" Was all the blond got out before Ophis placed her right index finger on her forehead, Asia slowly falling asleep seconds after as her eyes closed.

"Shikamaru."

"Got it." He walked over and gently took Asia, the glow around her body slowly fading away as Shikamaru hoisted her on his shoulder. "Hmm, why are we taking her with us?"

"Once we get home, I'll explain." Ophis turned her attention to Temari and Kuroka.

Temari stood next to her, her eyes on the woman's face, she looked concerned. Kuroka was glaring at someone else entirely. The Crimson Ruin Princess.

Rias returned the glare before braking it to speak to her Queen, "Take Issei, we're going to the clubroom."

Akeno nodded, walking to the boy's lifeless corpse, she kneeled a bit and rolled him over onto his back. She slid her arms beneath his upper back and legs, lifting him up and walking off in the direction the others took.

Rias looked at Ophis then, offering a few more words. "Thank you again, for sparing him."

Ophis made eye contact with her, giving a single nod. "No need."

As Rias turned to walk away, the Dragon God spoke again. "Oh, Rias. One more thing."

She turned around with a neutral gaze.

"If you fail to keep the boy in check, and he becomes a problem, or he does end up going on a rampage and you can't handle it… I will kill him. Without leaving a single trace." Ophis was deathly serious as she spoke, though her tone and expression remained simple.

The warning was well received, Rias nodded before turning to leave. As she walked away Kuroka clenched her right fist and took a step forward but was stopped as a hand grabbed hers.

"Kuroka… don't."

The Nekomata bit her lip and tried to control her anger, at this point she could lash out and kill the one next to her. "Let go of me Temari…"

Before anything regretful could happen Ophis moved to stand in front of Kuroka, placing her small palm flat on the taller woman's stomach, she looked up at her with a soft and worried gaze. "That is quite enough, we are leaving Kuroka."

She had to put her feelings away at this point, a difficult thing to do considering they were raging within. She also wanted very badly, to rip a certain red-haired King apart. But knew it would cause more problems, so she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they were blank, Kuroka shoved Temari away from her side and turned around with a huff, walking towards the portal which Ophis had opened a minute earlier and went through without a word.

"Well she definitely hates me now." Temari said with a sigh.

Ophis glanced up to the night sky, "She will come around. Give her time… let's go."

They both walked to the portal, walking through after Shikamaru. It closed afterwards, leaving the area silent, the only sound being the water from the fountain.

 **Next time;**

Asia waved her hands in front of her face rapidly, as her cheeks went red. "No no! its not like that!"

Temari and Shikamaru laughed at her expression as they rolled about on the floor.

####

"You're the current possessor of a very rare Sacred Gear, Asia." Ophis tells her while sitting behind her desk.

"I... am?" the girl looked down at her lap, confused.

####

Issei woke up in a very surprising situation, after remembering having died in the park. "Holy shit!"

"Issei!"

"Oh crap its my mom!"

 **Next Chapter: Twilight Healing & The Red Dragon Emperor is born**

* * *

Wow it has been ages since ya'll got anything from me huh? Yeah well old Leon here has had his plate full. With a lot of shizzzzz. Damn I am tired. Then there is the dastardly writer's block! It sucks.

Well anyway, this has been on hiatus for quite some time and I really want to bring it back, so I hammered away at this chapter, and to be honest I think it came out well. Yeah. Some conflicts up there, fighting almost breaking lose. I mean hell, if a fight happened it would be awesome.

Eh well, I'm a bit freer now, oh! I almost forgot, I'll wish you guys an early Merry Christmas! :D

Hmm, not sure what to address about this chapter, my brain is fried. Well how did you like it? Was it good? Or meh? To me it was good, but I want your feedback so please don't hesitate to review guys.

Not sure when- wait! Did ya'll read the last chapters of Fairy Tail? Who agrees that it ended like crap?

And those defeats, my god! One hit K.O by Natsu as usual. So predictable! Even Acnologia ;-; that was messed up bro. He died too easily. And with those final words of his to boot. Ugh, I was left very disappointed.

However… I will admit the final chapter, last few pages, were just a tad heartwarming. Seeing everyone happy and whatnot. Oh and Gajeel and Levy! What do you think that was? Oh mai I wonder if my assumption is on point!

On a serious note I am not sure when you guys will be getting another chapter from me. But lets hope its soon!

Got done with this chap at about 3:07 AM. Gonna go crawl into my bed again. Be a dead man.

So, until next time, all you awesome readers take care.


End file.
